


Life As We Know It

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I was young when I wrote this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ridiculousness, repost from my ffnet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl seemingly appears in the warehouse with knowledge of everyone and everything connected to it? Bering and Wells throughout. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Repost from my FFNet.





	1. Chapter 1

Myka sat in the kitchen of the B&B alone, enjoying her first cup of freshly brewed coffee for the morning. Myka enjoyed the silence of the early morning before the entire household was awake and beginning their days. She loved to use this time to think. To think about her job, her life, where she was going. But the one thing that she always found herself thinking about was Helena. Helena who had come back a little over a month ago saying that Myka was right, that the warehouse was her home. That she couldn't just keep running away from it, and she realized that she belonged here. The same Helena who she had said goodbye to, too many times. The Helena who she silently cried about many a times when she had departed to her bedroom for the night. The woman who had captured her attention and her heart and broke the latter a few too many times.

Myka took another drink of her quickly cooling coffee and tried to filter her thoughts back to her job. They had just bagged an artifact the other day that was causing people to act out scenes in the last movie that they had just watched. Most of the scenes were okay, and not harming the public, since they were from romantic comedies, or dramas. But others, like the one Paul Goodman had acted out, were from movies like 300 and he began attacking anyone that looked to have been of greek descent. Goodmans attack lasted 3 days, but being in the small town of Racine, Wisconsin there wasn't many people that matched the description so not many were attacked. Out of the 4 people that Goodman had attacked, only one of them had lived, and that was her. Goodman had come at Myka with a sword he had gotten from the town's museum and caused a deep gash in her arm. She had passed out from blood loss at the scene, but not before she saw Pete tesla and handcuff Goodman.

Myka had woken up in the towns hospital with her arm in a sling and orders to rest for the next 2 weeks. Or until her arm was sufficiently healed. So of course by the time they had gotten back to Univille she had already been ordered by Artie to take a week off and then the rest of the time would be spent doing inventory. She wasn't upset about the inventory or the week off. What she was upset about was the fact that her arm was in a sling, and that during said inventory, she would have to be working with Helena.

For the past month Myka had been avoiding Helena. She had tried to avoid any conversation with her unless someone else was around. She would convince Artie that she wasn't needed if he paired her with Helena. So far Artie obliged, seeing Mykas silent, pleading eyes. She didn't know if she could handle losing her again, so she avoided getting close to her once more. Myka knew that eventually she would have to start working with her again. That she would have to at least be able to speak to her again. Just not be particularly friendly with her. As far as Myka was concerned she wouldn't have to be civil for long, because Helena would eventually leave her, them, again. Then everything would go back to how it was before.

Helena was not a naive woman. She knew that something was wrong with Myka. But this time she decided that pushing her wasn't the right option. She would wait it out, and give Myka as much space as she needed. As much as it hurt Helena to do this, she knew she had to. If she ever wanted to repair things with Myka she would need to be patient. So she was patient for a month. But now she was beginning to become upset. Myka hadn't even had a conversation alone with her since she got back. They hadn't talked about literature, or history and anything for that matter. Myka had been completely and utterly avoiding her and that would simply not do. Especially after Myka had been hurt back in Wisconsin. Once Pete had gotten word back to Artie that Myka had been stabbed, Helena nearly fainted at the news. She had had to sit down in Arties office and Claudia had to bring her a glass of water. It was only two hours later that her heart and mind stopped racing, when Pete called and said that Myka would be fine, but out of commision for a while. The entire night that Myka was in the hospital Helena had wanted to jump on a plane and go take care of her. But she knew with the current state of their relationship that her presence would not have been welcomed kindly. So she settled for spending the night thinking about how she would talk to Myka once she got back.

Helena paused outside the door the kitchen and let out a long breath, running over her speech in her head. She would just walk in there and talk to Myka. No need to complicate things any further. That was until Claudia ran down the stairs and burst into the kitchen, followed by Pete. Helena almost threw her fist into the nearest wall after losing her chance but decided that fate had not meant for today to be the day, so she calmly walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, opposite of Myka.

"Dude, don't even think about taking the last of the Fruity Pebbles, I so call those" Claudia shot over to Pete who was scanning through the cereal cupboard as she grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Okay Claud, I remember perfectly well what happened last time I took the Fruity Pebbles. I believe that it had something to do with you rigging my shower to only spray ice cold water!" Pete shot back, grabbing the Frosted Flakes.

Claudia grinned at Pete, and went over next to him and poured herself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"Oh Hey, HG, can you help me with something I've been working on when we get to the warehouse? I promise nothing will blow up and nobody will be electrocuted this time" Claudia asked her sheepishly.

"Of course, that is, unless you are trying to improve one of my inventions again." HG smiled back at her.

"Nope, I learned my lesson the first time, no messing around in the HG Wells aisle." Claudia said, shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth and sitting down at the table next to her.

"Very well then, Why don't we ride over there together then. So we can get right to work." HG suggested as she got up and began to prepare a cup of tea once Pete had finally sat down at the table.

"Sounds good." Claudia said, continuing to eat.

"Hey Mykes, How's your arm? You doin' okay?" Pete asked, full of concern after realizing Myka had been sitting there, not saying anything during the entire exchange.

"What?" Myka asked, Pete's question breaking her out of her own mind.

"Hey, you okay?" Pete asked again.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine Pete, Really. My arm is healing and i'm fine." Myka assured him, mustering up a small smile.

"Okay, well what are you gonna do today, all by yourself, since you have the day off." Pete asked

"Well, first of all Pete. I don't 'have the day off' I am supposed to be resting and recuperating. And second of all, I will not be alone. Artie asked abigail to stay here with me incase something happens." Myka said irritatedly as she downed the rest of her coffee.

"Oh, so some bonding time?" Pete said, trying to relieve the tension.

"Not exactly, I plan on staying in bed and reading my book, if I can manage with this sling." Myka replied, adjusting the sling on her left arm.

"Well, Darling, you could always just read on that handheld computer device that Claudia gave you last week, that should only take one of your hands to use, whereas a good ole book would take two." Helena suggested sitting back down after her tea was finished brewing.

"HG it's called a tablet. And Myka hates reading anything that isn't a regular book. The only thing she uses it for is to read case files that Artie sends when they're away." Claudia chimed in, correcting her.

"Well you are both wrong, for once. I will be reading on my laptop. That way I can scroll with one hand and I don't have to hold anything up." Myka said, getting up to get more coffee.

"Sit down darling I can retrieve you some more coffee." Helena said softly, smiling, as she grabbed Mykas cup and moved over to the coffee machine.

"Thanks." Myka said coldly, while sitting back down and staring at the table.

Helena's smile faded quickly and she poured some more coffee into the mug and handed it back to Myka.

Myka took a long sip, avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room then said "Well, I'm kinda tired. So i'm gonna go um...back up to my room to rest for a while. See you guys when you get home." Before scurrying quickly out of the room, coffee in hand, and disappearing up the stairs and into her room.

"Dude what's up with you guys?" Claudia asked once Myka was gone.

"Yeah, she's been acting weird ever since you came back." Pete added

Helena sighed and stared down at her tea before saying "I fear that she may never forgive me for leaving the last time and that now I may have permanently broken the friendship we previously shared."

Pete moved over to the seat on the other side of Helena and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Okay HG i'm gonna let you in on a little secret about our dear Myka up there. She isn't mad at you. That much I know for sure. If she was mad she would be spewing out sarcasm and angry quips at you 24/7. Not just avoiding talking to you, and well... you all together. There's something else going on there." Pete said, trying to reassure her as best he could.

"Yeah dude, do you know how sad she was when you were gone. It only got worse after her and Pete got back from seeing you in Wisconsin. But then it sort of got better after a bit, I think she just kind of gave up." Claudia added, still eating her cereal.

"Gave up on what exactly?" Helena asked

"Dude she's totally into you. And from what i've seen from you in the past couple years you're totally into her. But neither of you want to admit to it, especially her. But here's the kicker… you keep leaving. That's the constant here. You leaving. Every time you leave, Myka gets all sad and moppy. Then after a few months, sometimes even longer, she gives up on seeing you again and then she goes back to the Myka we all know and love. Then you show up again and the process starts all over again. What i'm saying is that you two need to get your shit together and fast. Before we lose Myka again altogether." Claudia ranted, abandoning her cereal and looking HG straight in the eyes.

Helena's eyes watered as she listened to Claudia speak. She did love Myka, but she hasn't been sure that she loved her back. There was flirting and their mutual love of knowledge and literature but there always seemed to be something holding Myka back and that scared the hell out of Helena.

"She's right HG if you want your Myka back, you're gonna have to go up there and talk to her." Pete added

"It is not that simple. I have betrayed Myka's trust too many times, I fear that I cannot earn it back this time. No matter what I try." Helena sighed

"The point is that you have to try. Even if you try it'll show her that you still care about her and that you didn't just forget about her." Claudia said, before getting up and walking out of the kitchen to go get dressed.

"HG why don't you stay here today, and look after Myka and talk to her. I'll tell Artie that you're not feeling well and that you were staying here to rest." Pete said, getting up.

"Thank you, Pete" Helena said sincerely as she watched Pete walk out the room.

*3 hours later*

Helena let out a sigh and closed her copy of The Grimms Fairy Tales and threw it beside her on the couch. The others had left about two hours ago for the warehouse. She had spent an hour or so helping Abigail clean up the kitchen after breakfast and then preparing the chicken for dinner. About a half an hour later then Abigail went up and checked on Myka, who still didn't know Helena was there, and reported back that she was sleeping. Two minutes ago Myka had came downstairs to get a glass of water, spotted Helena on the way back up, and bolted up the stairs without saying a word. Helena had tried to ignore it but it was eating at her now and she just couldn't stand it anymore.

Helena marched up the stairs and stopped abruptly right in front of Mykas door. She hesitated for a moment before softly knocking at her door. She waited for a moment as she heard shuffling inside the room and then the door swung open, revealing Mykas pajama clad self.

"What?" She snapped softly

"Myka Darling, I think we need to talk" Helena said lightly as she pushed herself passed Myka and into the room.

"HG not now, I'm tired, I just want to rest." Myka lied

"Darling, when did you stop calling me Helena, I'm quite fond of hearing it fall off your lips." She said with a smile.

"I don't know, but I really am tired."

"Nonsense, you went to bed at 7 last night and got up at 8 this morning. How could you still be tired?"

"Well incase you haven't noticed I was stabbed in the arm a couple days ago and I have been on painkillers, which in this century tend to make you rather drowsy!" Myka finally snapped

"See! There is the Myka that I have been waiting to speak to for the past month. So please cease with all of this passive aggressive ignoring me nonsense and tell me what is really on your mind darling." Helena practically begged

Myka hesitated for a moment before taking a step toward Helena, who was now sitting on her bed, and said: "Why did you come back? Really? And don't say because you realized that Nate wasn't right for you because we both know that isn't true. Nate was a good guy and you loved Adalaide. You could have stayed there for the rest of your life and played house with them. But you didn't. You came back. And i am so sick of thinking that i'm never going to see you again and then ending up with the exact opposite problem of having to see you every day. I can't do this anymore Helena. I can't keep saying goodbye forever to you and then having you appear out of nowhere for a few months before running off again. I just can't keep playing this game with you. So if ignoring you and being passive aggressive is what it takes to get me through the next few months before you leave again, then that is what i'll do." By the end of her speech Myka had tears streaming down her face and was fighting to stop the rest that were threatening to spill.

"Myka" Helena breathed out "Is that what you think. That i'm just going to stay here for a few months until I get bored and then leave again? Well for once darling, you are wrong. I am here to stay. And I didn't come back because the warehouse is my home. I came back because you are. Anywhere that you are Myka I wish to be. I couldn't stand another moment not seeing you because you are the most wonderful, brilliant, beautiful human being that I have ever met. The only reason I went off to that god forsaken town in Wisconsin is because I thought that you hated me. That you didn't care about me at all. But after talking with Pete and Claudia this morning I have quickly come to believe that you do care about me. And after that discovery I realized that since you indeed do care about me that it must have hurt you that I have left so many times. And Myka I am truly sorry. I really thought that I was doing what was best for you. I didn't want to hold you back. Or hurt you anymore. So I left. And I am sorry." This time it was Helenas turn to cry as she stared intently at Myka waiting for her so say something, anything.

Myka abandoned her standing position in the room and sat down next to Helena on the bed. She reached a hand up to Helenas face and wiped a tear away with her thumb. Helena leaned into her touch and cupped her hand with her own.

"Helena, of course I care about you. But you're right. Every time that you leave, it hurts. And I can't do that again. I can't feel that pain again. So I thought that if this time I just didn't care, then maybe if you left, it wouldn't hurt as much. But I was wrong Helena, I was horribly wrong. I don't think I can deal with not being able to see you every day, with not being able to talk to you or anything. And -" Helena stopped her mid confession by pressing her lips softly to Mykas in a desperate need to feel her.

At first Myka was surprised by the sudden change in activity but she quickly relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Trying to keep her bad arm from getting bumped. After what seemed like a lifetime, Myka broke the kiss and leaned her forward against Helena's and breathed out a soft "wow". Helena chuckled softly and ran her fingers through Mykas hair and pecked her lips in one more quick, chaste kiss.

"Myka I-" Just as she was about to say something, Mykas farnsworth buzzed from the inside her night stand drawer.

Myka reluctantly pulled away from Helena and retrieved the farnsworth from the drawer and answered it

"Hey Artie what's up?" She asked collectedly

"You need to get here right now! And bring HG with you. We have a problem." Artie appeared long enough to say and then immediately disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsia Bonasera sat in her college literature class thinking about anything and everything but the book she was supposed to be reading. She loved literature and books in general but there was just something about The Grapes Of Wrath that annoyed her. She didn't like the intercalary chapters of this book. She usually loved intercalary chapters, but this book just wasn't hitting the right note for her.

Tsia let her mind wander off to what she was doing after school. She didn't have an plans, like usual. She had friends, but most of them had busy lives and were doing things that weren't really her style. So she usually only hung out with them when they were doing homework or going shopping.

Tsias thoughts were interrupted by the class bell ringing and the shuffling of high school students out of the room and into the hallway. Tsia was a sophmore in high school but was enrolled in college courses because she had an amazing memory. The doctors called it an eidetic memory. She was in all college level courses this year and she could easily graduate early, but that would require the consent of her parents. Who were not about to do anything that would help her.

Her parents weren't the nicest people in the world and it always seemed that Tsia couldn't do anything right in their eyes. They were always yelling at her because her room was a little messy or because she was eating too much junk food. They never said anything nice to her. Not even since she had gotten straight A's since kindergarten. Tsia always felt that her parents hated that she had a good memory, because it meant that most times she was smarter than them, and they always needed to be the smartest people in the room.

Most nights after school, Tsia would go downtown to the main branch of the public library and get her homework done. After she would finish with her homework she would always usually read or help out the librarians that have known her since the 4th grade. She spent almost all of her time outside of school at the library because she absolutely dreaded going home. She didn't want to be yelled at and called names all night so she would just avoid going home all together. But when she was at home she would hold herself up in her bedroom and read or watch tv. Her two favorite shows were Castle and Warehouse 13. She loved that on Castle the characters all seemed to go through so much, yet still end up being stronger than they were before. But she really loved Warehouse 13 because of the family aspect of the show. She always wished that she could have a family like that. But she knew that that would probably never happen.

Tsia broke away from her thoughts again and walked toward her locker on the first floor of the high school. She opened it up and dropped her physics textbook in and grabbed her bagged lunch from the top shelf. She walked down the long hallway and into the schools cafeteria, then sat down at a table with her friends.

"Hey Jer, wanna go check out that new antique store after school?" Dalton asked Jeremy from across the round table they sat at.

"Sure, are we gonna walk there?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, it's only a few blocks away dude" Dalton responded, taking a bite out of what looked like a burrito.

"Okay, sounds good, Hey Tsia, you wanna come with? I know how much you love old junk." Jeremy invited Tsia.

"Um, sure, sounds good. But none of it is junk by the way, it's all it's own little treasure." She reprimanded

"Hey, maybe if you're lucky you'll find an old HG wells book to buy!" Jeremy suggested

"If you can find me any HG Wells books at that store I will buy you a two liter bottle of soda on the way home" Tsia said jokingly, knowing that there would most likely not be any HG Wells books there, since the last time she had checked, less than a week ago.

HG Wells was her favorite author. That's another reason why she loved Warehouse 13, because they had HG Wells as a recurring character. Granted there were some discrepancies, she was still a good character. She also felt a sort of connection to the character of Myka. They both had phenomenal memories, both loved literature, both felt at odds when with other people who didn't know her completely. She just thought that their lives were somewhat similar. But all the other characters on the show were amazing too, especially Pete and Claudia.

Tsia finished the salad from her lunch quickly with enough time to pull out her copy of The Island of Doctor Moreau and start reading it for what had to be about the hundredth time. Her friends didn't even bat an eye, since her reading at the lunch table was an everyday occurrence. She turned the page and her long brown hair fell into her face so she pulled a hair tie off her wrist and swept it up into a loose ponytail. She sat in the cafeteria for the remaining half hour of her lunch period reading and half listening to her friends talking at the table about everything and anything you could possibly think of. As soon as she glanced at the clock she realized that there was only a minute left of the period and quickly packed her book back into her messenger bag, then slung it over her left shoulder.

"Hey don't forget to meet us by the bike rack after school so we can walk over to the antique store Tsia." Jeremy reminded her.

"I promise that I won't forget." Tsia replied sarcastically, grinning at her friend.

"I'm sure you won't" Jeremy smiled, before walking off to his next class.

Tsia laughed to herself and made her way through the crowd of people in the cafeteria and toward her ancient cultures class that was right down the hall. She walked into Ms. Sylvesters room and sat her bag down next to the desk and took out her notebook and pen and began taking the notes that Ms. Sylvester already had on the screen. Somewhere in the next 10 minutes she remembered hearing the bell ring and the teacher start the lesson, but again she was too absorbed in her thoughts to care. She only had to pay enough attention to be able to copy the notes down since this was a pretty much self sustaining class. After the class had finished taking notes Ms. Sylvester put on a movie about the Indus River Valley and that was the point in which Tsia completely checked out into her own mind.

Her thoughts went back to the night before when her father had barged into her room at 9 o'clock and thrown a shoe at her. It was her shoe. So it was her fault. She had accidently left her shoe by the front door last night because she took them off after coming in since it had been raining and there was mud on them. She didn't want to have tracked mud into the house. God knows what would have happened if she did that. But after he chucked the shoe at her head she just silently went back to reading her book and trying to ignore it, but her father would have none of it. He yelled at her for an hour about how irresponsible she was and that she needed to stop leaving her shit laying around his house. Halfway through that lecture her mother came in and told her that she needed to stop being so lazy and get a job. Also that she couldn't just read her entire life, everyone would think she was nerdy and pretentious.

During all the yelling Tsia just sat on her bed, stared at her hands and hugged her pillow tight to her chest. Some time during the yelling she ended up laying face down and just trying to block out everything that was happening around her. But that, it seems, was a bad idea on her part. Her father started yelling even louder and then flipped the mattress (and her) over in one swift move. Then he yelled something about her needing to stop reading again and then emptied her bookcase on top of her, and her then upturned mattress. The rest of the night went by in a blurry haze as things were yelled and thrown in her direction. After about the thirty seventh profanic phrase that was spat in her direction she stopped counting. After a while she heard her bedroom door slam and a long moment of silence. She kept herself hidden under the mattress for a few more seconds, fearing the return of her parents. She stayed there, buried, until she was completely certain that they had went to bed for the night.

She got up from her bed carefully and replaced all of her books in their rightful places on her book shelf. She then turned her mattress back over and made her bed up once again. Glancing at the clock, she read 12:30. She had to be up in a little less than six hours. So she turned off her light and made sure her alarm was set and crawled into bed, wiping the tears from her face, praying that her eyes wouldn't puff up during the night.

The bell rang once again and Tsia wandered from class to class attempting to keep her mind focused throughout the rest of the day. When the final bell rang she sprung from her seat in her Calculus class and darted toward her locker to grab her coffee cup from this morning. She put away her physics book from earlier in the day and took out her college lit textbook since she needed it for homework tonight, and made her way to the back of the school, toward the bike racks. She was greeted by her friends all standing there waiting for her and one other person. They quickly exchanged greetings then fell into a comfortable silence while awaiting the last member of their small group.

Once she had arrived they set out downtown and walked with light conversation until they reached the small antique store called "A Store Lost In Time". They all put their backpacks and books down in the back of the store, per the stores policy. Tsia grabbed out her wallet and went up a small flight of metal stairs to the book section she know the best. She scanned through the books quickly and looked for any books by HG Wells, and didn't find any. But she did find a 1920's printed version of the Grimms Brothers Fairy Tales and checked the price on it. It was only $20. She decided to get the book and carefully took it off the shelf and held it cautiously as she made her way back downstairs to look through the rest of the items. As she neared the front of the store she waved hello to the stores owner, Paul Goodman, and smiled nicely at him. She had been coming in here for the past three years in search of old books and he always loved her business. She turned off to the left and went down a small sectioned off part of the store and saw a whole bunch of hand mirrors laying out on a table. She picked the first few up and looked at herself in them. She saw her long dark brown hair, cascading in waves down her shoulders as she stared in to her emerald green eyes and smiled at herself. She picked up a few of the other mirrors and did the same thing, trying to make herself feel better after last night.

Then she saw a small blue hand mirror that had gold trim all around it. It looked old, at least from the early 1900's maybe even late 1800's. She set the book she was carrying down on a side table off to the left of the mirrors and picked up the beautiful looking mirror. She gazed at herself. She smiled again, but this time she thought she saw something flash through her eyes. Startled, she gasp into the mirror and the reflection didn't change. It still showed herself smiling back at her.

Suddenly she saw a bright light emanate from the mirror, and then, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Artie what's wrong?" Myka asked, out of breath after their rush to the Warehouse.

"Something's happened. There was a giant flash of light then artifact sensors started going haywire." Claudia responded from her place in front of the computer.

"Here" Artie said, handing Myka a tesla rifle "Go check it out, both of you. Pete and Steve are already on the floor searching, we have an idea of where it came from but we're not quite sure."

"Do you have any idea as to what it is?" Helena asked

"Honestly, I have no idea. Now go." Arite grunted out, moving back over to his desk.

"Go to the film section guys, Pete and Steve are one section over, you guys should run into each other at some point." Claudia yelled to Myka and HG as they were rushing out of the office.

Myka and HG ran past the many different sections of the warehouse until they arrived at the beginning of the film section. They stopped near the edge of the first shelf and Myka whispered "I'll go in first, back me up, okay?"

HG nodded in agreement and Myka went in, tesla aimed in front of her and started scanning the aisles for any artifact disturbance. They made it through 4 aisles before bumping into Steve and Pete, then joined together.

As the four of them turned the corner into the next aisle, they all stopped. Myka dug her farnsworth out of her back pocket, once Artie was on the screen she said "You guy's need to get down here" Then turned the farnsworth in the direction of the young woman lying unconsciousness on the warehouse floor.

"On our way. Don't go near her. We have no idea what kind of artifact produced her." Arite spat out before hanging up.

The four of them stood in silence, teslas aimed at the girl.

"Who do you think she is?" Pete asked

"I don't know, but she can't be anything good." Myka responded

"Well now don't go and jump to conclusions, darling. The warehouse is a mysterious place. Anything is possible." Helena interjected.

Just then Artie and Claudia came up behind the group.

"Did you do anything?" Artie asked

They all shook their heads no.

"Okay, for starters we need to wake her up." Artie instructed "Myka, put on a pair of gloves and try to wake her up. Gently." He continued

Myka put on a pair of purple gloves and slowly made her way over to the motionless girl. She kneeled down next to her and shook her gently. When that didn't work she shot a glance at Artie who motioned for her to continue. She shook the girl a bit harder this time. When that didn't work either, she said "Wake up" quietly.

HG rolled her eyes from her position next to Pete and grabbed the gloves out of his back pocket. She put them on and slowly approached the girl and kneeled next to Myka.

HG ran her hand through the girls hair and softly said "Come on, it's time to wake up, you wouldn't want to be late now would you?"

With that, the girl slowly began to stir and HG gave a satisfied smirk to the rest of the group.

"How did you know that would work?" Myka asked

"I used to wake Christina up that way when we were expected at an early morning function. It works like a charm when attempting to awake a sleeping child." She explained

Suddenly the girls eyes burst open and she jolted up to a seating position. She feverishly glanced around the room, trying to figure out where she was and as soon as she saw Myka and HG she screamed.

"Shh it's okay, What's your name?" HG soothed.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She asked frantically.

"Well how about you start by telling us who you are and how you got here." Myka said harshly

"My name is Tsia. Tsia Bonasera. And I have no idea how I got here." She said, still frantically looking around.

"Where are you from?" Helena asked softly

"Green Bay Wisconsin."

"OO The Packers! Nice!" Pete yelled over.

Myka shot him a glare then returned her attention back to the girl.

"Okay, Tsia. My name is Myka Bering and we still need to know how you got in here."

"Um..i'm not sure. Wait. Myka Bering as in Warehouse 13. Joanne Kelly, Myka Bering?" She yelled, focusing her attention fully on Myka.

"How do you know about the Warehouse?" Myka asked.

Tsia looked over to HG now and said "And you're Jaime Murray."

"Well i'm afraid I have no idea who that is. My name is Helena." She responded

"You're HG wells." Tsia stated flatly.

"Well indeed I am." Helena said surprised.

"You're Pete Lattimer, Steve Jinks, Claudia Donovan, and Artie Nielsen." She said, turning ghostly white as she pointed to each of them.

"Look young lady, I don't know who you are. Or how you know about the warehouse. But I will find out who you're working for." Artie growled out angrily.

"I'm not working for anyone. My name is Tsia Bonasera. I'm 16 years old and I live in Green Bay Wisconsin. I know who all of you are because I watch a TV show called Warehouse 13 and you all are a part of it. I don't know how I ended up here, but the last thing I remember is walking into an antique store with my friends, picking up an old looking mirror and then waking up here. With all of you yelling and pointing guns at me." She explained, exasperated.

"No. It couldn't be." Artie said, before running off to his office. Leaving the others standing in the aisle with the girl.

"Well he doesn't exactly seem threatened anymore does he." Pete said, glancing at Tsia.

"Well. May as well take her up to the office then." Myka puffed out, annoyed.

"Righty-ho then. Off we go." Helena said, starting in the direction of the office.

They walked in silence until they got to the office and Myka instructed Tsia to sit on the couch.

"No. It can't be." Artie muttered to himself again.

"Artie, what is it?" Myka asked.

"Young lady, what did the mirror look like?" Arite questioned.

"Um...It was small, round, a pale pinkish color, with a carving of FL on the handle. The mirror part was pretty worn. I could barely see my reflection in it." Tsia described.

"FL. It was Florence Lawrence's hand mirror." Artie started plainly.

"Who's Florence Lawrence?" Pete asked.

"The first film star." Myka answered, before turning her attention back to Artie. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"This show, that is about us. Is there anyone involved named Jack Kenny?" Artie asked.

"Yeah. He's the showrunner slash executive producer."

"Artie. What's going on?" Steve chimed in.

"Jack Kenny was a warehouse agent. He was one of the agents right before Pete and Myka. He was doing inventory one day and just poof he vanished. The last record of him was in the film aisle." Artie said

"So how does that make there be a TV show about us?" Pete asked.

"You see. There are multiple universes existing in the same, lets say, dimension. They all exist at the same time. What Florence Lawrence's mirror does, is transport you to one of the other universes. It's all very complicated and I barely understand it myself. But what happens is… When someone looks into the mirror they are transported into the universe of the last person who has looked into the mirror. The mirror comes with them to that universe as well. But the mirror then also allows the person who looked into then to see what's going on in the universe they left behind. Unfortunately once you are transported to universe, you can't go back." Artie explained, watching Tsia turn whiter and whiter as he continued. "From what i'm piecing together, Jack was transported into Tsia's universe. Then watched what was happening here on the mirror and must have created a TV show out of it."

"So she was watching our lives play out from a different universe? But how does that work? Do we look like the actors that play us?" Claudia asked Tsia.

Tsia just nodded her head and looked at Artie with pleading eyes.

"That's another thing. There's different versions of ourselves among the infinite number of universes out there. In her's we were all actors. And the warehouse didn't exist." Artie explained further.

"So how in depth did this tv show go?" Myka asked.

"Well. It was a normal, hour long show on a cable network. So I guess it just covered the basics of how you guys usually worked the cases." Tsia replied, shakily.

"What are some things that happened in the show? Maybe we can see if he just used what he saw, or if he made stuff up." Pete suggested.

"Um… well in the pilot, Myka didn't eat sugar. But that kind of went downhill from there, cause she, um you, ended up loving twizzlers. Then MacPherson came along and did a lot of stuff. He debronzed HG so Pete and Myka went to London to find her and Artie went to switzerland to find Claudia. Some wrestlers were self combusting so Claudia and Myka went to the campus and found HG, who used her grappler to save her and Myka. Umm… Then all the bad stuff with HG, then the Janus coin and the astrolabe. Leena died. HG was playing house in Boone with Nate and Adelaide. But I don't know how much of the last season was true because it seemed to get worse. They were giving the characters really bad storylines. Jack must have lost the mirror at some point right since it ended up in Green Bay." Tsia said completely oblivious to the slack jawed agents in front of her.

"What was the last thing from the show that you remember." Artie asked.

"I'm not sure you want me to tell you."

"Why not?" Artie asked

"Because it's bad."

"We need to know."

"Paracelsus took over the warehouse" Tsia hesitated a moment and glanced over to Myka "And Myka had cancer."

Everyone started at Myka, in fear that what Tsia was saying was true.

"Well last time I checked the warehouse wasn't taken over. And i've never heard of a dude named Paracelsus so I think Myka's in the clear with this one." Pete said, trying to relieve some tension.

"That's what i'm saying. Giving her cancer was a cheap storyline. That's why i'm saying he lost the mirror sometime before that. Before Paracelsus." Tsia said

"What's some of the things that happened before that?" Artie asked.

"Did you guys end up running into Steve's ex on a case?" Tsia asked

They all shook their heads no and Tsia played through the episode guide in her head to figure out where that left them.

"That means he lost the mirror after 'Instinct'" Tsia concluded.

"What episode was that?" Claudia asked.

"The one where Pete and Myka go to Boone."


	4. Chapter 4

"Myka darling, are you alright?" Helena asked as she approached Myka, who had run off out of the warehouse right after Tsia had said where the mirror had been lost. She sat down on the dusty ground with her back against the wall to the right of Myka. Trying to avoid the sling still on her left arm. They sat in silence for a moment before Myka finally spoke up saying only one thing.

"She said I have cancer."

"Myka…" HG trailed off.

"Helena. She said I have cancer."

"She said your character has cancer. Not you. Listen to me. You are perfectly healthy, except for the sling on your arm and you will not be getting cancer anytime soon." Helena soothed.

"It's not just that. It's just so weird to think that people, real people, were watching our lives play out as a tv show."

"Well, I am not quite fond of the idea either, considering the things I have done over the past few years but there is one thing that I am exceptionally grateful for through this."

"And what's that?" Myka asked finally looking over at HG instead of at the ground.

"That millions of people we able to see how amazing and beautiful you are. Millions of people were able to appreciate how smart, cunning, and kind you are." HG told her sincerely.

Myka blushed lightly and moved her gaze back to the ground as she tried to conceal the smile that was forming on her face.

"Now, don't turn away, I want to see that beautiful smile of yours darling. I do love it." Helena said, cupping Mykas cheek and bringing her eyes back to hers and continuing "Believe me darling when I say that you are the most remarkable, beautiful, wonderfully brilliant human being that I have ever met."

"Helena I-" Myka tried to say before HG cut her off

"No. You are not allowed to say that you are not any of those things because you are all of those things and more."

"Actually I was gonna say thank you. But okay." Myka said, letting out a small laugh.

"Well it's settled then. Now are you feeling any better?" HG asked.

"I will be after this…" Myka said, leaning in and softly pressing her lips against Helenas. Helena immediately reciprocated then kiss and deepened it slightly, trying to reassure everything that she had just said to Myka. A few moments passed before Helena broke the kiss and reluctantly said:

"As much as I would love to continue this. I do believe everyone is waiting inside. We still have the issue of that young woman to deal with."

Myka nodded as HG stood up and outstretched her arm to help Myka up. Once they were both on their feet Helena leaned in and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Mykas lips before grabbing her right hand and leading them to the door. Myka stopped abruptly in front of the door and turned to Helena and said "Thank you." again.

"What ever would you need to keep thanking me for darling?" Helena asked.

"I don't know. For being you." Was all Myka said before opening the door and walking into the warehouse, leaving a smiling HG Wells behind her.

When they both got back into Arties office Myka went over and sat on the couch, opposite of Tsia, who was still sitting there. Pete and Claudia all glanced at Helena with questioning eyes and she just gave them a soft smile to assure them that everything was okay.

"Okay Artie. So if this Jack dude lost the mirror, then she picked it up and came here...how do we get her back?" Pete asked, trying to comprehend the situation.

Artie looked over to Pete and then to Tsia and said "We can't. There's no way to get her back to her universe. I'm sorry."

"So I can't go home?" Tsia asked shakily

"I'm afraid not." Artie said sadly

Tsia took a few deep breaths to try and gain back her composure then asked "So what's gonna happen to me then?"

"I believe I have a solution for that." Said Mrs Friedrich who had suddenly appeared behind Artie.

"Mrs F! Yo!" Pete said happily

"Agent Lattimer what have I told you about using that particular nickname?" She grunted out.

"Sorry." He said slinking back.

"Now, Hello Tsia. As you already know, I am Mrs Friedrich. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine." Tsia said quietly.

"I would assume that you are a fairly smart girl so you have probably already figured out that you know much too much about the warehouse." Mrs Friedrich said simply

"And what does that mean for her?" Claudia asked.

"Well it could mean one of two things. The first is we could use one of the artifacts to wipe her memory."

"And what's the second?" Helena asked tentatively.

"She stays here. From what I can tell she is very bright and has a lot of potential. She would be an incredible asset to the warehouse in the long run." Mrs Friedrich explained.

"Well I think the second option sounds pretty good. Why should she have to be punished for something that wasn't her fault" Steve suggested.

"The Regents and I came to the same conclusion. But she is only a child, and the warehouse can be very dangerous. Which leads to the fact that in the event that she does stay here, she will need a legal guardian. Someone to watch out for her. Would any of you be willing to do that?" Mrs Friedrich asked.

Tsia looked around at all the agents in the room, she saw their faces swell with concern and contemplation. Taking on a child was a big responsibility, especially a teenager. She had already mentally ruled out Pete, Claudia and Steve. Pete being, well Pete, Claudia being too young and Steve being not so sure of himself. She turned her attention to Myka and HG. The look on HG's face was that of serious thought. She might do it. But then again she already lost one daughter, and Mrs Friedrich was right, the warehouse is a dangerous place. The let her gaze fall on Myka. Her last chance. She saw the fear that was coursing through Myka's body but also the compassion flooding it.

Myka took a deep breath and said "I'll do it." looking Mrs Friedrich right in the eyes.

"Agent Bering, are you certain?" Mrs. Friedrich asked.

"Yes." Was all Myka said.

Mrs. Friedrich reached into her bag and pulled out a folder full of papers. She walked over to the desk, opened the file and grabbed a pen that was lying on the desk. She motioned for Myka to come over and pointed to the final line on various sheets for Myka to sign. Once she had signed all the necessary paperwork she looked at the Tsia and asked

"Are you okay with this? I just realized that nobody asked you."

Tsia looked at her blankly for a moment before slightly nodding her head.

"Are you sure?" Myka asked

"Yes"

"Well it seems as though we have this all taken care of. But Agent Bering, Agent Wells, I need to speak with the both of you privately for a moment." Mrs. Friedrich said, leaving the office and going onto the warehouse floor.

"Tsia just wait here, I'll be back in a second." Myka said before following HG out of the office.

They walked down the steps and met Mrs. Friedrich on the floor and Myka said

"What did you need to talk to us about?"

"Well I believe that the two of you already know. There has never been a policy regarding dating other warehouse agents due to the fact that is tends to actually lessen the complications on the relationship. But it does bring for some concern. We need to be certain that it will not cause any problems. So for the time being, and until we get the girl settled, Agent Bering you will not be going out on any cases. This is not just because of the change in your relationship, but a combination of the factors at play, including your still recovering injury." Mrs. Friedrich told the pair.

"So about how long?" Myka asked.

"However long it takes you to heal, get the girl settled, and prove that this relationship will not affect your work in any way." Mrs. Friedrich said, before leaving them as quickly as she had first appeared.

Myka looked over to HG and said

"This could take a very long time."

"Darling are you sure about this? I mean the girl. A child is a lot of responsibility and work. Not to mention in our line of work, dangerous. Is the warehouse really the right place for her?" HG asked, concern weighing every word.

"Yes. This may be one of the only things in my life that I have been completely certain of, Helena. She doesn't deserve to have her entire memory wiped for something that wasn't her fault. She deserves a chance. And, she reminds me a bit of myself when I was that age." Myka confessed.

"Just as long as you're sure." HG said, cupping Mykas cheek. Myka leaned into the touch and smiled softly at her.

"Well, I better go and get Tsia settled at the B&B" Myka said.

"Do you mind if I come with you? We may need to rearrange some things in one of the spare rooms for her and you will most definitely not be doing any heavy lifting." HG asked.

"Do we even have any spare rooms? There's already six people living there" Myka asked.

"Isn't there a room on the first floor still available?" HG questioned.

"No, that one's Abigails room" Myka stated.

"Well isn't one of the bedrooms right now being used for storage? The one farthest down the hall on the second floor?" HG wondered.

"Oh yeah, I think all of the excess clothes and decorations and such are in there. Leena moved them there last christmas after she didn't want to haul all of it up to the attic again." Myka remembered.

"Righty-ho then, we better go start moving boxes and cleaning the room so it will be suitable when dusk arrives." HG said, walking back up to the office, followed by Myka.

"Okay, Tsia. We're gonna bring you back to the B&B and get a room cleared out for you. You ready?" Myka asked the girl tentatively.

Tsia just nodded her head and rose from the couch.

"Artie, I'm going back with Myka to assist her in moving boxes." Helena explained

"Actually I think it would be best if we all went back there. It's been a heck of a day already and I think we could all do with some unwinding." Artie said, grabbing his coat and bag and opening up the umbilicus door.

They all followed Artie out and into their cars. Myka rode with Helena, who was driving, and Tsia sat in the back, silent for the whole ride. When they got back to the B&B they ushered Tsia out of the car, into the house and then into the living room.

"I thought we'd give you a break and take care of the room ourselves. You've been through alot in the last hour and I think it would be best if you just relaxed a bit. Is there anything you need?" Myka asked

Tsia started to shake her head no but then stopped herself and asked "Do you have any books?"

Pete, just entering the house and overhearing the exchange laughed and said "Did you just ask Myka if she had any books? Between her and HG they could start a library with the amount of books they have."

Helena watched as a slight smile graced Tsia's face before quickly fading.

"Well, Peter is quite right about that. We do have an overabundance of books. But then when does one really have too many books? What book would you like? I'm not sure what books you enjoy. I'm afraid to say if it is one of those supernatural romance novels that I've heard a great deal about, I do not have it." Helena said

Tsia looked down at the ground, trying to decide which book to read. She would really love to read The Time Machine but given the circumstances, she decided to hold off on asking for that book in particular.

"Do you have Antony and Cleopatra?" Tsia asked shyly.

"Oh, Shakspere! I am very happy to say that I did not expect someone so young to pick such a classic work of literature. But I am also very happy to oblige to your request. I have it upstairs, I'll go grab it for you." Helena said happily, as she made her way up the stairs.

"Why don't you sit down" Myka suggesting, gesturing for the couch.

Tsia looked behind her and moved slightly to sit down on the couch. They sat in an awkward silence for a while, both trying to process the situation until HG came striding down the stairs, book in hand.

HG walked up to Tsia and handed her the book saying "Here you go, Antony and Cleopatra. I hope you enjoy. If you need anything we'll be right up the stairs okay?"

Tsia just nodded and opened up her book to start reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Myka asked, sitting crosslegged on the floor trying to sort through the christmas decorations with one arm.

"Well she seems like a fairly strong young woman, I think she'll do marvelously once she gets used to her new way of life." Helena replied as she moved another one of the boxes from the room and into the hallway for Pete to bring up to the attic.

"She just seems so unresponsive." Myka said, stopping her sorting and looking up at Helena.

Helena walked over to where Myka was sitting then sat down in front of her and said "Wouldn't you if everything that you have ever known suddenly vanished from you life and you were forced to live with strangers for the rest of your life?"

"To be fair, she does kind of know us. She watched us on TV." Myka said, looking up at Helena and smiling slightly.

"That means she knows things about us, which doesn't mean she knows us." Helena replied softly.

"Yeah, I guess. But I just worry that she won't open up at all and feel comfortable here. How'd you do it? I mean, when you were bronzed you were thrown into a completely new world, and you turned out fine." Myka asked.

Helena let out a loud laugh and then said "Darling, I tried to blow up the world and was imprisoned in a sphere I don't think i'm a shining example."

"Yeah, but it's not like you were blowing up the world for the hell of it, or for power, or fame or money. You were going to destroy the world because it had gotten worse over time and it needed a fresh start. You were destroying it to kind of help it in a twisted way. Yeah, it wasn't the best way to go about it but hell you were frozen for a hundred years!" Myka said, looking Helena in the eyes.

"Myka, somehow you always only see the good in me don't you?" Helena asked, ducking her head.

"Hey, look at me." Myka instructed. Helena looked up and met Mykas gaze before she continued "Yes, I do, because you are good at heart. You want what's best for people. And I love that about you."

"You truly are amazing, Myka." Helena said softly, grabbing Mykas hand and squeezing it gently. Myka smiled slightly and pulled at her hand to pull her forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Yo guy's dinner's - OHH WHOA!" Pete said, surprised as he walked into the bedroom.

They broke their kiss reluctantly and glared at Pete.

"Are you guys gonna start making out all over the house now? Cause I don't think anyone wants to see that." Pete said, turning around and walking out the door. "Oh, yeah, dinner's ready." He said quickly over his shoulder from the hallway.

"Well darling, why don't we go grab some dinner, I am quite famished. We can finish up here afterwards, there's not much left to move." Helena suggested.

"That sounds good." Myka said, pushing herself up to her feet, as did Helena.

The pair walked down the stairs in silence and made their way into the living room where Tsia was still sitting reading her book.

"Hey, they made dinner, wanna go eat?" Myka asked her.

"I'm not hungry." Tsia said softly, not even glancing up from her page.

"You haven't eaten anything all day, i'm sure you're at least a bit peckish." Helena said.

"No." Tsia said quietly.

"Okay, well if you get hungry, we'll be in the kitchen okay?" Myka said in a soft tone.

"Ok."

Myka glanced at Helena who was giving her a look that said 'leave it alone for now' and then made her way into the kitchen with Helena right behind her.

"Hey where's the kid?" Claudia asked from her spot next to Steve at the kitchen table.

"She said she's not hungry." Myka said, sitting down with Helena across from them.

"Has she eaten anything today?" Steve asked

"I don't think so, but i've been upstairs, has she come in here at all?" Myka asked

"Nope, she's been sitting reading that book the whole time you were upstairs, I haven't seen her move an inch." Abigail said as she entered the kitchen and sat down on the other side of Steve.

"Yeah Mykes, I don't think i've even seen her blink." Pete said through a mouth full of bread from his spot at one end of the table.

"Relax, she just needs to get settled in." Artie said quickly from the other end of the table.

"That's exactly what I said." Helena told them.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't settle in? What if she hates it here?" Myka worried, as she filled her bowl with the chicken noodle soup that Abigail had made.

"I can guarantee you that Tsia will love it here, once she get's settled in. And yes. She will get settled in." Helena assured her.

"Artie is it okay if I take the day off tomorrow and take her into town to get some stuff? I mean she doesn't have anything, no clothes, toothbrush, nothing." Myka asked.

"Yeah sure." Artie grumbled in between bites of soup.

"Hey, maybe Claudia should go with you tomorrow." Abigail suggested.

"Wait why?!" Claudia asked confused.

"You're closer to her in age than anyone else here. You might be able to connect with her better." Abigail explained.

"Okay first of all dude, she's a teenager, she's in high school. I never went to highschool. I went to the psych ward. Second of all do we seem like we're anything alike? She's more like Myka and HG!" Claudia defended.

"That's true though, she does seem to like the books just like Mykes and HG." Pete added.

"Then maybe HG should go with them." Steve suggested.

"Okay, Okay, enough bickering, Myka and HG will take the girl tomorrow. Now please. Can we just eat?" Artie nearly yelled out across the table.

"Tsia, her name is Tsia." Myka said sternly.

"What?" Artie asked, annoyed.

"Her name is Tsia. We can't just keeping calling her 'The Girl' or 'Her' she has a name. She's not going anywhere, so her name is Tsia." Myka said seriously.

"Fine. You and HG will take Tsia into town tomorrow." Artie said softly, seeing how serious Myka was about this.

"You guy's should probably get her registered at school tomorrow too." Abigail added once she had sensed the tension had died down a bit.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Myka said surprised.

"Do we even know exactly how old she is?" Steve asked.

Myka shook her head and said "Well we know she's in high school. So she's somewhere between fourteen and eighteen."

"Well she seems smart enough to be a college kid." Pete said, stuffing another roll in his mouth.

"Indeed she does." Helena agreed.

"I'd bet you the Warehouse that she's in all upper level courses. Whatever grade she is in." Claudia said with smirk.

"There will be no betting of the Warehouse, now or ever!" Artie interjected.

"Whoa cool it gramps, it was just a joke!" Claudia teased.

Artie glared at Claudia then said "Abigails right though, you need to get her enrolled in school if not this week then soon. But in order to enroll her in school she needs to have complete documentation and such, which Claudia, you will be doing tomorrow while they're gone."

"How am I supposed to make her stuff when I know literally nothing about her other than her name?" Claudia questioned.

"Well you're just going to have to find out." Artie snapped.

"Claud, why don't you make a list of all the information you need and I'll try and talk to her about it later." Myka suggested.

"Fine." Claudia grumbled.

"Myka, do you mind if I try talking to her later? I mean, it is kinda my thing." Abigail asked.

"No, go ahead. Maybe she'll talk to you." Myka answered.

"I have a feeling you guy's are gonna have to go to a bookstore tomorrow." Steve said.

"Why?" Helena wondered.

"She's already read the book you gave her once, she finished it in like two hours. She started over and i'm pretty sure she's almost done with it again." Steve answered her.

"Really? Why didn't she just ask for another book?" Myka asked.

"Well, either she really likes that book, or she's too afraid to ask you for another one." Pete said.

"Well, I think after dinner i'll compile a stack of books she'll like and put them in her room. That way she doesn't have to keep reading Antony and Cleopatra." Helena added.

"Yeah, me too." Myka said.

Abigail got up from the table and went into the cupboard and grabbed out a plate, bowl and silver ware and started filling them up with food. She then grabbed a tray from under the kitchen sink and placed the filled dishes on it and handed it to Myka then said "Here, bring this out to her. She's probably feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of this right now and that's why she didn't come in here to eat."

"You're probably right, thanks" Myka said, getting up and walking out of the kitchen with the tray in hand.

As soon as she walked through the door into the living room she saw Tsia curled up on the couch still with her book. She walked slowly over to her so she wouldn't spill any of the food and set it down on the table in next to the couch.

"Hey, how you doin'? I brought you out some food incase you get hungry." Myka said

"Thanks." Tsia responded quickly.

Myka shifted uncomfortably for a moment before saying "Uh, Steve said you already finished that book, and now you're reading it again. Would you like a different book? I can go get you a few to choose from." Myka asked.

Tsia finally glanced up and looked at Myka. When Myka looked into her eyes she saw a tinge of fear. Not much, but it was still there. She moved over and sat on the couch next to her and Tsia followed her gaze as she sat. The second Myka sat down Tsia curled herself even further into the corner of the couch, put the book down and wrapped her arms around her legs. Myka quickly grew concerned and asked "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, i'm fine." Tsia replied a little too quickly.

"No, what's wrong?" Myka persisted.

"Nothing." Tsia said, the fear becoming quite eminent.

Myka reached out a hand to try and soothe the girl but as soon as she lifted her hand Tsia flinched and her breathing shortened. Seeing this, Myka pulled her hand back and softly spoke "Hey, It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." Tsia just stared at are with wide eyes.

"You're okay, If you want I'll go back in the kitchen okay?" Myka spoke softly. Tsia nodded her head quickly and Myka made her way back into the kitchen slowly.

Myka sat back down at her spot in the kitchen where everyone was still finishing up their dinner. She sat in silence for a moment before looking back up at Abigail and saying "Abigail I think you may need to talk to her sooner than you had planned."

"Why?" Abigail asked.

"When I brought her her food, I sat down on the couch next to her and she curled herself all the way into the end of the couch. Then when I tried to touch her she flinched and it seemed like she was scared."

"Oh my god." Helena breathed out sadly, knowing exactly what it meant.

"You think she was abused?" Abigail asked quietly.

"Yeah…"

"That would explain her behaviour more fully." Abigail said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Myka asked her.

"Give her space. She needs to be able to trust you and everyone here, and that is going to take a very long time especially if the abuse has gone on since she was a young child. She needs to figure out that that'sj going to happen here and that's she's safe. So make sure you don't completely ignore her, try and talk to her but don't get too close to her physically, if she was abused she's going to take that as a sign that you're going to try and hurt her. So when you talk to her try and stay a bit of a distance away." Abigail instructed.

"Okay, I can do that." Myka responded.

"You still need to try and connect with her though, If I can get her to open up a bit the recovery process will go a bit faster, but it's still gonna take time. " Abigail told her.

"Yeah, okay. Well, should we still take her into town tomorrow?" Myka asked.

"Yes, we need to try and establish a normalcy to her life here. It will help." Abigail said.

"Well, then we better get her room finished up so she can get a good nights rest before we galavant around town tomorrow, darling." Helena said, looking over to Myka.

"Yeah, you're right, whose night is it to do dishes?" Myka asked as she got up from the table.

"It's me and Claudia's." Steve answered, also getting up and starting to clear the table of the used dishes.

"Aw man, I was hoping you'd forget about that." Claudia grumbled as she got up and did the same.

"No, you're not getting out of doing the dishes again. That may have worked last week, but never again!" Artie said, getting up and leaving the kitchen.

"Pete there's only like 3 more boxes to bring up the the attic so can you come upstairs in like twenty minutes? We should have it done by then don't you think?" She asked Pete and Helena.

"I do believe we will." Helena answered.

"Cool, i'll be up there then." Pete said before leaving the kitchen also.

Myka and Helena walked back upstairs and into the room but as soon as they go into the room Myka found herself being lightly pushed against the wall.

"What are you-" Myka tried to ask before Helenas lips came softly onto hers. The reveled in the taste of each other for what seemed like an eternity before Helena broke their kiss and stared into Mykas gleaming eyes.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Helena apologized lightly.

"No need to apologize, trust me." Myka said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Helena apologized softly._

_"No need to apologize, trust me." Myka said with a grin._

They both stood there, looking into each others eyes. When Myka looked into Helenas she finally saw something that she hadn't seen in them before. Pure, unadulterated happiness, and it made her heart jump out of her chest.

"I do believe we should finish up here, for Tsia." Helena said, not moving an inch.

"Yeah, probably." Myka said, also not moving.

"But first…" Helena trailed off as she leaned in closer and kissed myka slowly and full of love again.

"Wow." Was all Myka could manage to breath out when they finally broke the kiss.

"Wow, indeed." Helena said with smile as she backed away and started to pack the boxes again.

Myka laughed quietly and went over to where she had been before and sat back down on the floor to finish the sorting from earlier. It took them almost the entire twenty minutes they had planned to finish sorting and packing the remaining boxes and like clockwork they could hear Pete stomping up the stairs.

"You guy's aren't making out again are you?" Pete asked, approaching the room with his hands covering his eyes.

"No, Peter I do believe it is safe for you to enter." Helena replied, rolling her eyes.

"Good." He said, removing his hand and walking into the room. "Wow you guy's got done with the room pretty quick. I thought it would take longer since there was so much junk in here." He continued.

"Well we didn't get done that quickly, Pete. It's almost 7 o'clock." Myka said as she stood up and pushed a box towards him with her foot .

"Still." He said picking up the box and leaving the room to take it to the attic.

"Is there anything else we need to prepare for Tsia?" Helena asked, glancing around the room.

"Yeah, we should probably vacuum and we have to get some clean sheets for the bed." Myka told her.

"Okay, I'll get the vacuum and you will procure the sheets." Helena said.

"Do you think she want's a certain color?" Myka asked as she started to leave the room.

"I'd go with a dark color for her, maybe blue or black. If you saw her clothes it seems she likes those colors." Helena explained.

"I'll grab her some blue ones." Myka said as she left the room.

Myka walked downstairs carefully and past the kitchen to the laundry room which was near the back of the house. She opened the door of one of the small cupboards in the room and pulled out a set of sheets and a pillow case all of a dark blue color. She then went to another cupboard right next to that one and pulled out a pillow from it. She made her way back upstairs and when she got back to the room she saw Helena finishing up the vacuuming so she stood in the doorway with the sheets and waited. When Helena was finished she wrapped the cord up and as she was doing so Myka went into the room and tried to strip the sheets of the bed. After a few moments of frustration myka let out a puff and glared at the bed.

"Darling, I don't think glaring at the bed will help you change the sheets." Helena said with a laugh as she left the room and put the vacuum back in the hall closet.

"Do you know how hard it is to do things with only one arm?" Myka asked gesturing to the sling, annoyed as she sat down on the bed.

"Well, after our little grappling hook exposé my shoulder was dislocated for a time, but I managed to get that fixed fairly quickly." Helena told her, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"You dislocated your shoulder during that?" Myka asked, surprised.

"You try holding the weight of two grown women on one arm." She teased lightly and Myka began to laugh. "Why is that funny?" She continued happily.

"I don't know, it just is." Myka replied when her laughter subsided.

"Now, why don't you get up and allow me to help you change the sheets instead of trying to do it by yourself." Helena suggested.

"Fine." Myka grumbled as she stood up from the bed along with Helena.

Helena quickly stripped the bed and piled the dirty sheets on the floor before grabbing the stack Myka had tossed on the floor earlier. She handed one corner of the fitted sheet to Myka and together they got the sheet on quickly. Then Helena took the other sheet and tucked it into the foot of the bed then asked "Did you bring up a quilt for her, it's far too cold to sleep with just these sheets."

"I was gonna go find one after the bed was made, there should be some downstairs in the living room somewhere, unless Pete took them all." Myka said.

"Why don't you go check now, while I finish up here." Helena told her.

Myka walked back down the steps quietly and stood in the doorway to the living room as she watched Tsia. She was eating. Tentatively. But she was still eating. She had the book closed and laid next to her on the couch. Myka walked in the room with a smile and asked "How's dinner?"

"Good." Tsia responded.

"That's good, i'm just down here to get a quilt for your bed and then everything should be ready up there if you wanna get settled in. HG and I are gonna grab some books for you to keep in there so you don't have to keep rereading that one." Myka told her.

"Thanks." Tsia said with a slight smile.

Myka nodded and walked to the back of the couch where there was a pile of blankets. She dug down to the bottom of the pile and grabbed a nice thick, handmade quilt that Leena had made during the first winter they had spent there.

"You wanna come upstairs when you're done eating? We can get you settled in and then show you around the place more." Myka asked her.

"Sure." Tsia nodded before continuing to eat.

"Okay, just come up whenever you're ready." Myka said as she left the room and headed back upstairs.

When she got back to the room she immediately tossed the quilt at unsuspecting HG but without missing a beat she caught it with a smirk. Helena unfolded the quilt and spread it out on the bed nicely and just as she finished Tsia appeared in the doorway, clutching her book.

"Well hello there." Helena said with a smile, causing Myka to turn around and see Tsia at the door. "Well, come in now, don't be shy. It is your room after all." Helena said as she waved Tsia in. She hesitantly entered the room, and stood near Myka as she looked around.

"How does it look?" Myka asked her.

"Good." Tsia said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Now come on sweetie, I know you have more of a vocabulary than that. I can tell that you are very smart. Come here." Helena said as she sat down on Tsia's new bed. Tsia cautiously started toward the bed but glanced over at Myka, who gave her a reassuring smile, and sat down next to HG on the bed.

"Now, I know it may be a bit scary now, but I can assure you, once you get used to it here, you will absolutely love it." Helena said, giving Myka a knowing smile. "They are all wonderful people, which i'm sure you know if you watched them on the television." She continued. They saw Tsia's face turn slightly red as they mentioned the tv show. It was as if she was somehow embarrassed to know so much about them. HG didn't know how to respond to it so she just walked toward Tsia and guided her out of the room by her elbow.

"Why don't we show her around the house now darling?" Helena suggested to Myka as she led Tsia out of the room.

They showed her around the entire house and showed her where the bathroom, laundry room, and kitchen were. Tsia didn't say much instead of the occasional 'okay' with a nod of her head. When they had finished their quick tour they ended up back in the living room with Tsia sitting on one end of the couch, Myka on the other, and HG in one of the chairs across from them. They sat in silence for a moment, both watching Tsia as she stared down at her fingers and bit her lip.

"Um...Tsia...We were thinking about taking you into town tomorrow to get you some clothes and stuff, since you don't have anything." Myka said softly, trying to get Tsia's attention. Tsia looked up quickly and said "Okay" before returning her gaze to her fingers.

"We also intend to stop at the bookstore tomorrow." Helena added, hoping to perk the girl up a bit, and when she saw Tsia's face light up a bit and smile at her she knew it had worked.

"Really?" Tsia asked hopefully.

"Yes. But before the bookstore we must obtain a fair selection of clothes for you. We also need to get you some supplies for school. What grade are you in sweetie?" Helena asked her.

"I'm a sophomore." Tsia responded. This time not looking down, but keeping her eyes on HG.

HG glanced over to Myka with a questioning look, unsure of what that meant.

"She's in tenth grade, Helena. The second year in high school." Myka explained before looking over to Tsia and continuing "What sort of classed were you in?"

"Um… College Literature, AP Physics, AP Ancient Cultures, Trigonometry, British Literature and Anatomy." Tsia told her as she listed off her classes.

"Wow" Myka said stunned "And you're only a sophomore?"

"I have an eidetic memory." Tsia responded, looking down.

"Okay, how about your birthday...When is that?" Myka asked, trying to get some of the information that Claudia would need for tomorrow.

"July 29th 1997" She responded.

"Where were you born?" HG asked.

"Born and raised in Green Bay, Wisconsin." Tsia said.

At the mention of Wisconsin Helena swiftly ducked her head as Myka glanced over to her.

"Okay, what about your family? Can you tell us anything about them?" Myka asked, allowing Helena to have her moment of regret.

"My mom and dad. No other family. I never met my grandparents, they all died before I was born. My aunts and uncles want nothing to do with my family. And I have no siblings."

"What are your parents like?" Myka asked quietly.

"Um...I'm kinda tired, I think i'm gonna go to bed." Tsia said, avoiding the question, as she got up from her spot. "Is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever you want Tsia. But if you ever wanna talk. We'll be here." Myka told her sweetly as she watched Tsia walk up the stairs.

Myka sat on the couch in silence for a moment until she heard Tsia's door close upstairs. Helena moved from her seat and sat to the right of myka on the couch, half facing her with one leg tucked under her body. Myka didn't move when Helena switched chairs and Helena could tell that she was lost in her thoughts. She lifted her hand up and started to run her fingers absentmindedly through Myka's hair. "What are you thinking about, darling?" Helena cooed softly. Myka relaxed and leaned back onto the couch, Helena still playing with her hair.

"That poor girl." Myka said sadly. "Did you see her arms when she pushed her sleeve up before? It was all bruised Helena. I was gonna say something but then she noticed me looking and pulled her sleeve back down right away." She said, looking straight into Helenas eyes.

Helena removed her left hand from Mykas hair and moved it to hold onto her free right hand. She squeezed tightly and said "Yes, Darling. I saw the bruises. That's why she's being so reserved. I think she's afraid."

"How do we convince her that she doesn't need to be?" Myka asked, relaxing into Helenas side.

"We do just as Abigail instructed. We give her some space and keep assuring her that she if safe here. With us." Helena said as she took her hand away from Mykas and looped it around her shoulders, resting it gently on her injured left arm.

"It just makes me so angry that anyone would hurt a child that much Helena. I mean she looked terrified when I tried to touch her." Myka sighed.

"I know, my love. It's horrible. But the only thing we can do is to treat her better than they did." Helena said.

"But what was going through their minds? She seems like an intelligent, kind, and beautiful girl. Why would they even think about hurting her." Myka wondered.

"Shhh Darling, you need to let your mind rest for now. It's as been a taxing day and you will be no use to the girl tomorrow if you are burned out." Helena told her softly.

"Fine. But we are not done talking about this." Myka said as she stood up from the couch.

"Get up." Myka said defiantly.

"Why?" Helena asked, confused.

"If I have to go to bed then so do you. And you're sleeping with me tonight." Myka said quickly, not realizing the innuendo.

"Am I now?" Helena asked with a smirk.

"Not like that!" Myka said, turning bright red.

"Yes Darling, I know what you mean. You don't want to be alone tonight. But it is so very much fun to tease you." She said as she got up from the couch and stepped dangerously close to Myka.

"Is it?" Myka smirked, letting her eyes rest on Helenas mouth. But before she could say anything else Helenas lips were on hers in a light but loving kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Helena awoke to the light streaming in the window and a cold spot on the other side of the bed. She glanced around the room sleepily in search of her partner. Once she was satisfied that Myka was not in the room she glanced over to the clock. 7:30. Myka was probably showering, or attempting to anyway. She listened carefully for the sound of the shower but heard nothing. She got up out of the bed and looked for her shirt and pants. Her and Myka had done nothing more than have a heavy make out session the night before but she told Myka that she didn't really have any pajamas so she usually just slept in her underwear. With a skeptical look and a raise of the eyebrow she had relented and let Helena strip down.

"Hey, you're up." Myka said as she entered the bedroom.

"Yes, because you were no longer beside me." Helena said smoothly as Myka bent down by her feet and picked up Helenas shirt from the floor and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Helena said with a smile as she slipped it on. She looked around again until she spotted her pants, then grabbed and put those on as well. She stepped up in front of Myka and grabbed her waist, pulling their bodies impossibly closer to one another. Helena smiled as she leaned up and pressed a warm kiss to Myka's pliable lips. The relished in the taste of each other for what seemed like an eternity until the need for air took over and they broke apart.

"Good morning to you too." Myka said, leaning her forehead against Helena's.

"Well Darling, it seems that I find myself missing you even when we are only apart for a few moments." She said softly, pressing another quick kiss to her lips.

"That's kind of adorable" Myka said with a laugh.

"Now now, I am many things, but I am certainly not adorable." Helena said sternly, pulling back slightly.

"Nope, you're pretty adorable." Myka laughed out before moving away from Helena and over to her dresser to grab her purse.

Helena let out a huff before asking "What time would you like to leave, Darling?"

"Well it's 7:30 now...I was thinking around like 9. Tsia's still sleeping I checked. I was gonna wake her up around 8:30ish and we all could go grab some breakfast so we can try to get to know her better." Myka explained as she sat down on the edge of the bed while Helena sat next to her.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea...Just one question… Where did your sling go?" Helena asked as she finally noticed what Myka didn't have on.

"I took it off." Myka said quickly.

"And why, I may ask?"

"It's annoying." Myka said softly, looking down at her hands.

"Well...I am fairly certain that you still need to be wearing it." Helena stated.

"No I don't. It's better. No need for an annoying sling." Myka argued.

Helena slowly brought her hand up behind Myka then quickly poked at her injured arm, resulting in a loud yelp from the injured party.

"Well it seems as though you still require the sling." Helena said proudly as she got up off the bed and went in search of the sling throughout the room.

"Not fair." Myka said, annoyed.

"I don't play fair." Helena said with a smirk.

"I'm not telling you where I put it." Myka said with a satisfied smile.

"No need for that, darling. I love a good mystery. Besides if I can't find it i'll just have to make you one myself." Helena said, watching Myka frown at the idea of a homemade sling.

"Fine." Myka grumbled out, walking toward the dresser and opening the second drawer. She moved around some shirts and pulled out the sling from underneath.

"Happy now." She continued

"Not until you put it on." Helena smiled.

Myka grumbled again as she slowly put the sling on, glaring at Helena the entire time she did so.

"We still have an hour...what do you plan on doing until then?" Helena asked as she walked toward the door to the room.

"Well I was gonna try to make a list of things we need to get her so we don't just half ass our way through town." Myka told her, following her out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Go grab a pen and pencil." Helena instructed as she put the kettle on the stove.

Myka left the kitchen and walked into the living and toward the small desk in the back of the room. She opened up the first drawer on the right and pulled out a small notepad and pen, then returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Okay, what do you think she needs?" Myka asked Helena.

"Well...for starters, some more clothing. School supplies and hygiene products. Also books." Helena suggested as she set a cup of piping hot tea down in front of Myka.

"Yeah that works and thanks" Myka smiled and took a sip of the tea.

Helena finished brewing her cup of tea and just as she sat down at the table across from Myka she saw Tsia come hesitantly through the door.

Helena's face immediately lit up when she saw her, causing Myka to turn around and look.

"Hey, Tsia...Did you sleep okay?" Myka asked tentatively.

"Yeah." Tsia said, not moving from the doorway.

"Come sit down, sweetheart, we were planning to take you out to get some breakfast this morning before our little shopping excursion, so can I get you some milk or tea?" Helena asked, getting up from her chair.

Tsia hesitantly walked over to the table and sat down at one of the chairs at the other end of the table before quietly asking "Do you have any coffee?"

"I'm afraid there is none made at the moment, and I never bothered learning how to use the machine due to the fact that I rarely drink it." Helena said apologetically.

"That's okay, I can make some for you." Myka said with a smile as she got up from the table and moved to the coffee machine on the counter.

"Thanks." Tsia said.

"How strong do you like it?" Myka asked her as she began to prepare the coffee.

"Strong."

"Me too" Myka told her with another smile. "Pete and Claudia like theres a little weaker but It's either Steve or I who gets up early enough to make it and he also likes his coffee strong, so if you come down here in the morning it should be pretty strong." She continued.

"Okay" Tsia nodded.

"As for myself, I will stick with good old fashioned tea." Helena chimed in.

Tsia smiled slightly but quickly concealed it again and stared down at the table.

"Okay the coffee should be done in about ten minutes, I made a full pot…So in the mean time why don't we get to know a little bit about each other." Myka suggested.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Helena supported.

"Okay then...So...Tsia what are some things that you like to do?" Myka asked.

"Read." She responded shyly.

"Yes, I do believe we gathered that from yesterday, what types of books do you like to read?" Helena asked her, moving one chair closer so she was sitting right next to her.

"Umm...Well classics...I like Shakespeare, but the greek tragedies are probably my favorite." She said, barely looking up.

"Ah, well i'm fairly certain we will be able to find the greek tragedies at the bookstore, granted their selection is limited. But if all else fails I'm sure Claudia can find it for sale online somewhere." Helena told her.

"Yeah and I have most of Shakespeare's works so if you ever want to read them you can just grab it from my bookshelf, well if you wanna read any of the books feel free to grab them." Myka explained to her.

"Morning guys." Steve said as he entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Both Myka and Helena said in unison.

"Thank god you woke up first, I don't think I could go one more day living off of Pete's coffee." Steve told them as he grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I know. I was just telling Tsia how you and I make much stronger coffee than Pete and Claudia. Tsia likes her coffee strong too." Myka explained to Steve.

"Cool, here, I'll grab you a cup. There in this cupboard up here." Steve said, as he grabbed a mug out the cupboard and poured a cup of coffee for Tsia before setting it down in front of her.

"Thanks." Tsia said.

"Do you want any sugar or creamer?" Steve asked her as he moved over to the fridge and poured some vanilla creamer into his.

"No, i'm fine." Tsia said, taking a large sip of her coffee.

"Morning dudes, what time are you leaving?" Claudia asked as she entered the kitchen and went straight for the fridge.

"Probably around nine." Myka told her, in between sips of her tea.

"You guys should bring back donuts from that one bakery for breakfast tomorrow!" Claudia suggested with a smirk as she poured a glass of the orange juice she had grabbed from the fridge.

"I'll think about it." Myka laughed out just as Abigail entered the kitchen as well.

"Morning, Who made the coffee?" She asked immediately upon seeing Claudia in the kitchen.

"Myka" Both Steve, Helena and Claudia said at once.

"Good." Abigail said aloud as she poured herself a cup of coffee too.

"Goooood Morning everyone!" Pete shouted cheerily as he entered the now quite crowded kitchen.

"Maybe we should just get two coffee pots one for Pete and Claudia and one for the rest of us." Steve suggested as he grabbed a bowl and spoon from the cupboard and filled his bowl with frosted flakes.

"Is it okay if I go back up to my room before we go?" Tsia leaned in and asked Helena quietly.

"Of course! I'll bring you up a fresh pair of clothes to borrow in a bit okay?" Helena asked her.

"Okay." Tsia nodded as she grabbed her cup and left the room.

"Is everything okay?" Myka asked Helena after Tsia left the kitchen.

"Yes Darling, I think she is just still a bit overwhelmed." She explained.

"Yeah well, I guess."

"Claudia you're roughly the same size as Tsia is, do you have some spare jeans she could wear for the day? I'll give her a shirt and sweater from my wardrobe." Helena asked the redhead.

"Sure dude, I'll grab a pair after I finish eating." Claudia said

"Thank you."

"Well I think that I will go take a shower and get ready. I'll stop by your room when I'm done Claudia." Helena said as she got up, kissed Myka on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

Myka took another sip of her tea as she avoided the questioning eyes of her friends until Abigail spoke up, asking "So how long has this been going on?" with a smirk.

"Yesterday." Myka said plainly, taking another sip of tea.

"Well it took you guys long enough!" Steve said with a laugh, causing everyone else in the room to laugh as well.

"Okay guys...have your fun laughing...I have to go get ready." Myka said as she got up and left the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Helena, are you almost done?" Myka said as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Almost Darling, I'll be out in a few moments." She yelled back through the noise of the shower.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see if I can find a shirt for Tsia."

"Alright"

Myka wandered from the bathroom door and into her bedroom where she opened up her closet and browsed her selection of shirts. Most of them were work shirts, none of which a teenage girl would want to wear. She quickly thought about asking Claudia for a shirt as well but then remembered that Claudia dressed a little out of the ordinary and Tsia didn't seem like a girl that liked that. She let out a sigh of frustration and closed her closet door before walking across the hall into Helenas room and opening her closet. Although Helenas clothes were mostly button down shirts and vests she did find a plain blue crew neck shirt near the bag and grabbed it out, careful not to knock down any of the other shirts.

"Well hello there, are you trying to steal my clothing as well as my heart?" Helena said smoothly as she entered her room dressed only in her towel.

Myka spun around quickly and drew her eyes up and down her glistening body. Helena smiled and stalked closer to Myka. She put her hands on Mykas hips and pulled her body closer before leaning in and placing a long kiss to Mykas lips.

"I needed to find Tsia a shirt, and I didn't have any." Myka said softly when they finally broke apart.

"I figured, but as I said before..It is so very much fun to tease you." Helena replied with a smirk. "But I was going to find her one after I got dressed. I was actually thinking of bringing her that exact shirt. I guess great minds really do think alike." She said as she moved over to her still open closet and looked through a few of her shirts.

"Well I was trying to make myself useful, theres only so much I'm actually capable of doing as of late." Myka huffed as she sat down on Helena's bed.

"Well think of it this way, hopefully in a few more days you will be able to take the sling off and you will have full access to your arm." Helena tried to assure her as she took out one of her old blue button downs.

"Yeah well...Oo yeah wear that shirt, I like that shirt." Myka said immediately after seeing the shirt.

"And why is that?" Helena raised her eyebrow and moved to sit down next to Myka on the bed, still draped in her towel.

"Cause that's the shirt you were wearing when we investigated the college wrestlers. When you saved Claudia. That's when I knew that you were a good person. Despite all you had already done, I knew then, that you were a truly good person." Myka said, taking Helenas hand into her own.

Helena stared deep into Myka's eyes for a long moment before smiling and letting out a small laugh and saying "Well the blue shirt it is then…"

Myka smiled widely and said "Good." Before leaning in a pressing a quick but sincere kiss to Helenas lips. "Now get dressed so we can get going." Myka told her.

"Well Darling, are you planning on leaving or watching me get dressed?" Helena asked, her voice dripping with flirtation.

"As much as I would love to watch you get dressed am quite certain that I wouldn't be able to contain myself and we wouldn't be getting out of this bedroom for the rest of the day...and we need to take Tsia shopping. So i'm gonna go grab some jeans from Claudia and let Tsia get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs okay?" Myka said, getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Righty-ho then." Helena said as Myka left the room, closing the door behind her.

Myka stopped in the hallway for a moment to compose herself. She took a deep breath and let it own slowly with a dumb smile still plastered on her face.

"Hey dude is HG done in the bathroom yet?" Claudia asked as she bolted out of her bedroom holding a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Yeah she's getting dressed now, bathroom's all yours." Myka told her quickly, moving away from Helenas door.

"Thanks, oh, here" Claudia said, moving over to Myka and handing her the jeans "There the nice ones Artie bought for me like three years ago when I was supposed to go to college or something. He said they would look nice if I went on interviews. I haven't even worn them yet so you can tell Tsia she can keep 'em." Claudia finished before going into the bathroom.

"Thanks." Myka let out out a soft yell as Claudia shut the door.

Myka walked down the hall, shirt and jeans in hand, towards Tsia's closed door. When she got to the door she hesitated for a moment before knocking lightly and calling out Tsia's name. She heard a bit of shuffling inside the room before the door opened just enough to reveal Tsia's face from behind it.

"Hey, I brought you some clothes to change into… I don't know how well they fit but it's just for today, so I hope they're okay." Myka rambled as she pushed the clothes through the opening.

"Thanks." Tsia said quietly grabbing the clothes.

"Once you get changed you can just throw your dirty clothes into the green hamper downstairs in the laundry room, there's two of 'em, the green one is the girls' and the blue one is the boys'." Myka explained.

"Okay."

"Is there anything else that you need?" Myka asked, hoping to reach out to the girl.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." She said.

"Okay, well if you do need something i'll be in my room okay."

Tsia nodded her head and closed the door before Myka turned around and walked back to her room, leaving the door open. She sat down on her bed and let out a loud sigh just as she heard a knock at her door and Helena entering.

"Why the sigh, Darling?"

"Oh nothing, you ready?" Myka responded.

"I do believe so, now where are your keys?" Helena asked her.

"In my purse downstairs, and I thought I was going to drive." Myka tried to protest.

"Not with that sling you're not. And since I have two perfectly working arms I will be doing the driving, and you will be doing the directions." Helena said as she walked up to Myka and nudged herself between her legs.

"That is not a sound enough argument. Myka stated as she pulled Helena closer by the waist.

"My argument doesn't have to be sound for it to be right." Helena said leaning done and placing a long kiss to Myka's lips.

"Fine." Myka said as they broke away from the kiss. "Go see if Tsia's ready...I'm scared to ask."

"And whatever are you scared of?" Helena asked as she moved and sat down next to Myka on the bed.

"I don't know, i feel like i'm smothering her. I just want her to like me." Myka confessed.

"My Darling Myka, give her some time to adjust and I am certain that she will love you." Helena soothed.

"Well hopefully we can get to know a bit more about her over breakfast.." Myka said, trailing off as she stood up.

"Fine. I will see if she is ready to go, go start the car we'll meet you down there." Helena said, also getting up and moving toward the door.

"Thank you." Myka said as she walked out of the room.

Helena waited for a moment before she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She made her way over to Tsia's room and lightly knocked on the door saying "Are you quite ready yet?" through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Tsia shouted from the behind the door.

"Alrighty then, just meet me downstairs when you're ready okay?" Helena told her.

"Okay."

Helena moved from the door and walked down the steps and into the front hallway where she grabbed one of her coats from the front closet and put it on before grabbing her purse from the side table as well. She waited for a few moments before she heard the door upstairs close and saw Tsia walking hesitantly down the steps.

"You all ready?" Helena asked with a smile.

Tsia simply nodded her head and stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, Here…" Helena said as she went into the closet and grabbed out another jacket and handed it to Tsia. "It's a bit chilly outside so you'll probably want that." She explained

"Thanks." Tsia said as she put on the coat.

"We should probably get going then, Myka is waiting for us in the car." Helena told her as she opened the front door and motioned for Tsia to follow.

They walked down the steps on the porch and towards the black SUV that Myka was waiting in.

"You can just get in the back seat." Helena told her as she opened the door and got into the drivers seat.

"Ready?" Myka asked once they were both in the vehicle and buckled up.

"Yup." Tsia replied.

They drove in silence except for the directions Myka would give to Helena. Within about twenty minutes they were in the town of Barson, about five minutes away from Fairville where the mall was.

"There's a diner just down the street, I was thinking we'd stop for breakfast there." Myka told Helena as she pointed in the direction of the diner.

Helena drove to the diner and parked near the door. They all got out of the vehicle and Myka led them to the entrance of the diner.

"You ladies can just find a seat anywhere you like and I'll be with you shortly." An older waitress told them once they entered.

They moved in and sat at one of the booths near the corner of the restaurant where there wasn't many people. Helena slid in and sat close to the window and Myka sat down next to her across from Tsia. They waited in silence for a few more minutes until the waitress came back and handed them menus and took their drink orders. Helena ordered a cup of tea and Myka and Tsia ordered coffee's. A few moments after that the waitress came back with the drinks and smiled at them asking if they were ready to order. Myka ordered a plate of french toast, Helena ordered pancakes and Tsia ordered some toast and fruit. Tsia sat looking out the window for the fifteen minutes they waited for their food to arrive but once it did she started eating it right away. They all ate in an awkward silence until Myka spoke up.

"So Tsia...Do you play any sports?" Myka asked hesitantly in between bites of french toast.

"Not really...I did track for a year, but then my parents made me stop...so I usually just go for a run in the morning before school." Tsia replied quietly.

"So you like to run? You should go running with Myka in the mornings then." Helena suggested, looking between the two.

"Yeah...That could be fun...I mean once I get this thing off." Myka said with a laugh, wiggling her slung arm.

"So what else do you like to do? What did you do with your free time after school?" Myka asked with a smile.

"Um...not much...I usually just went to the library and stayed there until it closed at seven then went home." Tsia replied, looking down at her toast.

"That sound fun...but whatever did you do there so late?" Helena asked sweetly.

"I'd do my homework and read...Help out the librarians for a while." She explained.

"Oh...So what's your favorite color?" Myka asked, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Blue."

"Maybe we should try and find some blue curtains to hang on your windows then. I know there's none in there now since it was a storage room before but it'll be spring soon and the sun'll start shining again." Myka rambled nervously.

"I guess so…" Tsia trailed off, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"Well...It looks like we're all nearly done, why don't we move along and get to the shopping?" Helena suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and wash my hands, then we can head out." Myka told them as she got up.

"What happened to her arm?" Tsia asked Helena quietly once Myka was in the bathroom.

"She was um...stabbed by a sword while retrieving an artifact." Helena explained, sipping her tea again.

"Oh...Is she gonna be okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned

"Yeah, she will be, if she keeps that sling on her arm like she's supposed to. She's not very fond of wearing the thing." Helena told her.

"Well they're really annoying and they get in the way a lot." Tsia told her.

"Yes, I suppose, but if she keeps in on now, she'll be able to get it off faster." Helena reasoned.

"Yeah…" Tsia said, just as Myka appeared back from the bathroom.

"Hey what're you guys talking about?" She asked.

"You and your hatred for that sling." Helena told her with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny, why don't we get going. We have a lot to do today." Myka said.

"Alright Darling." Helena said, standing up and grabbing Myka's jacket from the seat next to her to help her put it on.

"Thanks." Myka said with a soft smile.

"Okay, shall we?" Helena said.


	9. Chapter 9

They drove in silence for the last five minutes of the drive into the next town and to the rather large shopping mall. They were there pretty early considering it was a weekday so they managed to get a parking spot fairly close to the entrance. As soon as Helena took the key out of the ignition Myka sent a quick text to Pete letting him know that they made it to the mall okay. Pete had expressed certain concerns about Helena's driving since she did tend to drive like a mad woman at times.

"All right my dear, I am afraid to say that I have never been in such an establishment as of today." Helena said, looking at Myka.

"You've never been to a mall?" Myka asked.

"No, I have not. There were no such thing back in my day, and frankly I haven't spent much time shopping in this time, save for a few stores to procure a suitable amount of clothing. But I can honestly say I have never been to one of these." Helena told her.

"Well it's basically just a bunch of stores in one big building." Myka explained, opening her car door and stepping out. Helena and Tsia did the same.

"Well that is rather convenient isn't it." Helena said with a laugh as she moved to the other side of the vehicle to meet Myka and Tsia.

"Okay, well first stop is clothes. We need to get you a full wardrobe. I'm not sure if we'll be able to get much summer clothes yet, but we can always come back closer to." Myka said to Tsia as she led the three into the main doors of the mall.

"Is it all just clothing stores and food?" Helena whispered to Myka as they entered the food court from the main doors.

"No, there's just about any store you could imagine here." Myka explained as she walked up to a large colorful map of the mall that was hung onto the wall.

"Well this shall be fun…" Helena trailed off, also looking at the map.

"Hey Tsia, is there any stores in particular that you want to go to? Do you recognize any?" Myka asked.

"I really don't know what any of these are." Tsia said honestly as she skimmed through the list.

"Okay, we'll just hit up all the teen stores first and see if theres anything you like there, okay?" Myka asked, turning around toward Helena and Tsia.

"Okay." Tsia replied.

The three walked through the first part of the mall until Myka spotted what she thought to be one of the so called 'teen stores' and led them into it.

"Okay, why don't you look through the store and just grab anything that catches your attention so you can try it on." Myka suggested, "Helena and I will go look over there to give you some space." Myka continued, pulling Helenas arm to guide her to the corner of the store.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Myka whispered to Helena, who had found a scarf and was trying it on in front of the mirror by the changing rooms.

"I don't know Darling, she has to try and find something she likes, and If you keep staring at her it will take much longer." Helena told her with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I'm not staring." Myka defended, turning quickly towards Helena.

"Yes. You are." Helena said, turning to look Myka in the eyes. "Give her some room to find her own way. It's only the second day she's been with us, she needs to get used to this new life of hers."

"Fine…" Myka said, turning back around to find Tsia looking through a rack of button down shirts.

"See...When she feels less pressured she will become more comfortable around us."

"I'm gonna go find some jeans and stuff that she might like so she can try them on." Myka said, leaving Helena to go look through the stacks of pants.

"Oh my…" Helena breathed out before placing the scarf back on the rack and following Myka through the store.

Twenty minutes later and Myka walked up to Tsia with a large stack of clothes and handed them to her, adding to the stack Tsia had already picked out for herself.

"Why don't you start by trying these on." Myka suggested.

Tsia didn't respond, just walked over the dressing rooms and went into one of the cubicles. Myka and Helena followed and Myka sat down on one of the cushion chairs outside of the rooms while Helena continued to browse the clothes that were near to them.

"Myka Darling, what do you think of this?" Helena asked lightly as she turned around to reveal a hat on her head after Tsia had been in the dressing rooms for quite some time already.

"I think it looks stunning. Just like everything you wear." She replied with a smile.

Helena hummed happily as she put the hat back and sat down next to Myka on the cushion.

"She's been in there a while...you think she's okay?" Myka asked, fidgeting with her sling.

"Well you did give her an ungodly amount of clothes to try on." Helena reminded her.

"I just wanted to make sure she would find something she liked." Myka said shyly.

Helena turned partially to face Myka and covered her free hand with her own. "I know you just want what is best for her, and that you're trying to help. So how about I go in there and knock on the door to make sure she hasn't fled yet…" Helena suggested sincerely.

Myka relaxed and breathed out a 'Thank You' as Helena got up and knocked on the dressing room door.

"Yeah?" Tsias quiet voice asked in response.

"Nothing dear, Myka wanted to make certain that you were still alive in there. Are you nearly finished?"

"Almost." Was all she said back.

"Is she okay?" Myka asked immediately after Helena had returned and sat down.

"Yes, she is nearly finished." Helena told her.

"Okay…" Myka trailed off.

A few minutes later Tsia came out with a handful of clothes.

"You find anything you like?" Myka asked, standing up from the cushion.

"Yeah, these are the ones that I like and actually fit." Tsia said quietly. "I left the rest in the dressing room." She added.

"Good. Um...Why don't go check these out and we can go to another store then." Myka said, taking the clothes from Tsia and walking them up to the register.

Tsia stood awkwardly behind Myka and the checkout with Helena by her side. It took a few minutes for the clerk to check everything out and put them in bags but she thanked Myka heavily as they left because of how much she had spent there.

Myka handed both Tsia and Helena one of the bags to carry and she kept one as well before walking out of the store.

"Where to next?" Myka asked

"How about there?" Helena suggested pointing at another store that looked suitable for adolescents.

"Sure" Tsia said with a nod of her head.

"Why don't you two go along now, I'll meet you back there in a bit. I have something I need to get at one of the other stores I saw on the map." Helena said with a smile before kissing Myka lightly on the cheek and running off in the opposite direction.

Tsia looked up at Myka as if she was about to say something but decided not to and ducked her head back down.

"Well then...let's go…" Myka said lamely, walking across the mall hallway and into the other store, followed by Tsia.

The two did the same thing they did in the last store…Myka picked out some clothes as did Tsia and she tried them on, only finding some that she actually liked. They continued this pattern for three more stores until Myka was satisfied that Tsia had an adequate amount of clothing.

"Well, you ladies seemed to find quite a bit while I was gone." Helena said happily as she strutted up to Myka and Tsia with a very large electronics store bag on her arm.

"What's in there?" Myka asked, struggling to point at the bag Helena was carrying due to the hefty amount of bags she herself was carrying on her one free arm. Seeing her struggle Helena grabbed half the bags she was carrying and said "Well, Claudia texted me earlier telling me that Tsia would probably need a computer for school so I went and got her one. Also a cellular phone." handing Tsia the bag.

"Cool, thanks." Tsia said with a small smile.

"The workers at the store set most of it up already, that's what took me so long, but there is a few things that are yet to be done and Claudia said she would help you with that once we return home." Helena explained. "Also Claudia said you would need a smartphone, whatever that means, so I got you one of those. I set you up with the unlimited plan, per Claudias instructions, so i'm sure you know what that means as well, even if I don't." She continued.

"Yeah, thanks…" Tsia said, reaching into the bag and grabbing out the phone. She played around with it for a minute and while she was distracted Myka looked over to Helena and mouthed 'Thank you'.

"Well, shall we continue shopping?" Helena asked.

"So we got clothes, and electronics, now we need schools stuff." Myka said.

"What does 'School Stuff' consist of?" Helena asked.

"Just like a backpack, notebooks, pens and pencils." Myka explained.

"Ah...I see."

"Well I think there's a store that has that stuff down there so why don't we go in that direction." Myka suggested, walking in that direction.

They walked in silence, with Tsia playing around on her new phone until they reached the store.

"Oh, I almost forgot, all of our numbers are programmed into the phone already, Myka and I's are under your favorites, Myka is first, i am second." Helena told her as they walked into the store.

"Why don't you go find a backpack and we'll grab some notebooks and pens and stuff." Myka told Tsia, who then went off to the back of the store to pick out a backpack.

"Thanks for getting her a computer and stuff." Myka said gratefully, nudging Helenas arm as they walked.

"It was nothing Darling. You would be surprised how much money I have, I looked into that royalties situation. Claudia helped me set it up so it seemed as though I was the only lost relative of the Wells' fortune."

"Wow...um...okay...I don't know what to say to that." Myka replied with a laugh as they stopped in front of the vast array of notebooks.

"How many will she be needing?" Helena changed the subject, pointing at the ntoebooks.

"Well theres usually about eight periods in a school day and one of those is lunch, and I doubt she'll take a study hall so probably seven." Myka concluded.

"Does it matter what color?" Helena asked.

"No...but try to get as many different colors as possible...it's easier to keep the classes organized if the notebooks and stuff are different colors." Myka explained.

Just as Myka had finished her mini explanation Tsia appeared. holding a normal blue backpack in her hand.

"Got one."

"That's good, and we got you notebooks" Helena said as she held up the stack of notebooks she had picked out "Myka said different colors would be more favorable."

"Do you want normal pencils or mechanical pencils?" Myka asked Tsia as they moved slightly down the aisle to the pens and pencils.

"Mechanical."

"Okay, and what color pens?" Myka asked after she grabbed two packs of mechanical pencils.

"Red and black."

"Okay...Anything else you need for school?" Myka asked after grabbing the pens as well.

"A calculator...for math."

"Okay...normal or scientific?" Myka asked.

"Scientific."

"Well then, is that all we need from here?" Helena wondered aloud.

"Yeah...that looks about it." Myka replied, handing the pens, pencils and calculator to Helena.

They quickly made their way to the front of the store and paid for the items, this time just distributing the two bags between Tsia and Helena since Myka was at her quota for number of bags she could actually carry. They then mutually decided to take a quick break and went back to the food court to sit down. Immediately after relieving herself of the bags Myka asked if they wanted some coffee, or tea in Helena's case, and receiving their positive answers made her way into the coffee shop in the food court.

"Tsia I would like you to know that Myka is bending over backwards in order for you to be comfortable and have everything you need." Helena told her softly once Myka was in the coffee shop.

"I know…" Tsia trailed off.

"I think you also need to know that she is deathly terrified that you won't like her."

"I like her...she's cool." Tsia admitted quietly.

"I think it would be very beneficial if you told her that." Helena suggested with a smile. "Well sweetheart, the regents have made their decision and it seems as though you are stuck with us. Including Pete, Steve, Claudia and Artie. And I truly hope that you will feel better about this whole arrangement soon."

"I am...I mean...I'm fine with it...It's just a lot to take in...it's really not what I'm used to." Tsia said, looking up to meet Helenas eyes for the first time that day.

"Yes, I think I know what you mean...Being thrown into completely new surroundings and people can be very distressing. But everyone at the warehouse just wants to help you. And it's okay to ask."

"Okay...I'll try." Tsia promised.

"Thank you."

"Hey guy's here you go." Myka said, coming back over the the table and handing them their drinks. She was confused when Tsia suddenly stood up and walked around the table to where she was standing.

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Tsia asked timidly.

"Umm...Of course." Myka said, completely taken aback by the change in the girls behavior.

Tsia wrapped her arms carefully around Myka and gave her a quick hug before Tsia retreated back to her seat at the table.

Myka just smiled and sat down as well and took a sip of her coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsia had excused herself only moments before to find the restroom when Myka asked:

"What did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Helena asked, acting completely oblivious.

"What did you do to Tsia?" Myka clarified.

"I did nothing." Helena stated.

"Yeah, right, she just decided to hug me out of nowhere after barely speaking a word for the past four hours."

"I simply told her that everyone just wants to help her, especially you." Helena confessed.

"Why?" Myka asked, not quite catching onto what Helena meant.

"Darling all that I told her was that I know what it's like to be thrown into completely new surroundings, and that everyone at the warehouse genuinely wants to help her feel at home, and that you are bending over backwards to make sure she feels okay with all of this." Helena explained further.

"Oh…" Myka said, looking down at her coffee.

"Well that hug was progress, don't you think?" Helena asked her.

"Yeah, I didn't think that would ever happen, with...you know…" Myka trailed off.

"That just shows she feels safe around you my dear. And that is a very big step." Helena said sweetly.

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Come on now, just give it a bit more time and she'll be calling you 'mom'." Helena joked, trying to ease some of Myka's worries.

Just then Tsia appeared back at the table and sat down saying:

"What's next?"

"Well, we got all your clothes, school stuff and electronics...so I guess hygiene stuff...like shampoo, body wash...that kind of stuff." Myka told her.

"Do they have that kind of store here?" Helena asked, curious to see if the mall did indeed have everything.

"No, we'll have to go to one of the pharmacys on the way back home to grab that. But we did promise to go to the bookstore, and that's in here."

"Ah, I see...Shall we then?" Helena asked, getting up and grabbing her tea.

"Ready?" Myka asked Tsia, getting a nod of the head as her response before they got up and started following Myka in the direction of the bookstore.

When they arrived at the rather large book store front Helena turned to Tsia and said "Now, you go in there and you get as many books as you want, don't worry about price or anything else. Alright."

Both Myka and Helena watched as a smile broke out on the girls face before she said "seriously?"

"Yes, now run along, find whatever you want." Helena told her with a small laugh at her reaction before Tsia ran off into the store.

"Are you sure the two of you are not related?" Helena joked, turning to Myka as they entered the store as well.

"No, but she does remind me of myself when I was that age." Myka told her.

"How so?" Helena asked.

"Well she's quiet, and she loves to read…I guess that's all." Myka said with a shrug.

"Do you have any photographs from your childhood?" Helena asked, as they walked nearer to the registers of the store.

"You wanna see pictures of me as a kid? No way." Myka said, completely dismissing the idea.

"And why not?" Helena stopped walking.

"Because I wasn't the pretty one, or popular. I had glasses Helena. I was the nerd." Myka explained.

"That does not impede with my curiosity, it only furthers it." Helena said with a smirk.

Myka let out a sigh before continuing to walk until she reached the register and asked the clerk:

"Do you mind if we leave the rest of our bags here while we look? It's kind of hard to carry them all with one arm." motioning to her sling again.

"Yeah that's fine, just put them back here so no one takes 'em." The elderly woman behind the counter said with a smile.

"Thank you." Myka replied, setting the bags down behind the counter, followed by Helena doing the same.

"Take you time, I'll keep an eye on them." The woman told them before they walked into the rest of the store to look.

"I still want to see those photographs." Helena said once they were out of earshot of the clerk.

"Really? You're just gonna keep bugging me till I agree to show you?" Myka asked.

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll show you one picture when we get home. One." Myka told her.

Helena smirked in her victory and said "I bet there are ways I can convince you to show me more than one…" before running off into the next aisle.

Just as Myka was about to run after Helena her cell phone rang from it's place in her back pocket. She let out another sigh and answered her phone.

"Hey Pete, what's up?"

"Nothing...we just wanted to know how it's going?" He said.

"We?"

"Yeah, Jinksy, Claud, Abigail and I...How's Tsia doing?" He asked again.

"Good, we're in the bookstore right now and HG gave her permission to buy as many books as she wanted so she practically sprinted off." Myka told him.

"That's good right?"

"Yeah Pete, that's good."

"Oh are Artie said that Vanessa is coming to do an exam on Tsia sometime this afternoon or tomorrow. She's staying overnight with Artie." Pete said, singsonging the last part of his message.

"Why so soon?" Myka asked.

"Artie said something about making sure she doesn't have any contagious diseases or something…" Pete recalled.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Listen Pete, I'll call you when we're on our way home, we should be back by this afternoon. Now I have to go find HG." Myka told him.

"You lost HG?" Pete asked, clearly amused.

"I didn't lose her, she ran off too." Myka clarified.

"Okay Mykes, have fun with your HG hunt." Pete said before hanging up the phone.

Myka put her phone in her back pocket again before beginning to search through the closer aisles for Helena and just as she turned the corner into the science fiction section she caught sight of her.

"Did you go straight for your own book?" Myka asked happily as she walked up to her.

"Well, I wanted to see what version they have here...almost every store has a different version." Helena said engrossed in flipping through the pages of The Time Machine.

"That's because it's so good they had to keep reprinting it to keep it up to date." Myka said, leaning in from behind and kissing her on the cheek.

"What do you mean 'up to date'? Did they change it?" Helena asked defensively.

"No, they just had to keep the cover art and the binding up to date, they didn't change any of your writing, I promise." Myka said, getting softer and moving to stand in front of Helena.

"Are you positive?" Helena asked, looking up from the book.

"Very." Myka said with a smile.

"Good. They haven't changed any of my books have they?" Helena asked, taking a step closer to Myka.

"No, trust me, I've read the first editions from the warehouse and they are the same as the newly printed ones." Myka assured her.

"Ah, so you've read my books then." Helena said, leaning in even further.

Myka turned slightly red and sputtered out a "yeah…" before taking a step back and staring at the ground.

"Ah, don't be embarrassed about that my dear…" Helena said reaching out and pulling Myka toward her before continuing "It just feeds my ego."

"That's what I was afraid of…" Myka said, looking back at Helenas face.

"Do you know what else feeds my ego, Darling?" Helena teased.

"What?"

"This…" Helena said softly before leaning in and softly kissing Myka's lips.

"Mmm…" I think that feeds mine too Myka said, pulling away with a smile.

"Indeed." Helena said, smiling as well.

"Maybe we should go find Tsia before she decides to buy the whole store." Myka said with a laugh, grabbing Helenas hand and starting to walk forward.

"I'm completely certain that she would, so you are correct, we should find her." Helena said with a laugh too before rotating her hand in Myka's palm to intertwine their fingers.

They walked through the aisles quietly passing a few scattered people that were engrossed in the shelves in front of them. They glanced through the aisles they passed looking for their new addition and finally ended up spotting her in the fantasy section, holding a stack of about five books.

"Well she's only got five, so that's not too bad." Myka said as they walked nearer to her.

"Well we've only been in here for fifteen minutes, My Dear." Helena reminded her as they got a few feet away from Tsia.

"Did you find some you like?" Myka asked Tsia.

Tsia jumped slightly as quickly turned around to see the two of them standing there. She glanced down at their hands and shot her eyes quickly back up before saying "Yeah, I think so."

"Why are you buying your own book?" Tsia asked, seeing the book Helena was still holding in her other hand.

"Oh, I'm not, I suppose I forgot to put it back." Helena said just realizing she was still holding her book.

"Oh...Okay…" Tsia said, looking down at the stack of books she was holding.

"What other books would you like? Maybe we can help you find them." Helena suggested.

"I don't really know...These are good." Tsia replied, looking up at the two again.

"Are you sure? You only have five books there…" Myka pointed out.

"I'm sure." Tsia said.

"Well, shall we go purchase them then?" Helena asked.

"You have to go put that book back first." Myka reminded her.

"Oh, yes. I will be right back, meet me by the registers." Helena told them before walking back in the direction of the science fiction books.

"So, all we need to do after this is stop at the drugstore to get the rest of your stuff. Then we'll go home. But we should be home by around one or two. Do you want to stop somewhere to eat on the way home or find something to eat when we get there?" Myka asked as they made their way to the registers.

"Doesn't matter…" Tsia said quietly.

"Well it's up to you, just let me know…" Myka said as she spotted Helena walking back to them.

"um…" Tsia said, about to say something, before she shook her head and closed her mouth.

"Hey, What were gonna say?" Myka asked, turning toward Tsia, concerned. just as Helena reached them.

"Nothing…"Tsia said, looking down.

"Look Tsia, I want you to feel comfortable telling me whatever is on your mind, and what you want or need okay? I wanna help, but I can't read your mind, so I need you to tell me okay?" Myka said sincerely, hoping she could get Tsia to look up at her. Which she did.

"Um...It's just that…" Tsia stammered before she gained a little confidence and said "No ones ever really consulted me on decisions before…even on the small ones, like where to eat or something. So I'm not very good at making decisions like that when people do ask."

Myka was stunned for a moment at how Tsia had opened up but she quickly smiled slightly and said "Well now you will be okay, but if you don't feel comfortable yet you don't have to." Myka told her.

"Thanks." Tsia said with a small smile.

"Why don't we finish up here, and at the drugstore, then i'll call Pete to see if they've eaten yet, and if they haven't we'll stop somewhere on the way home and grab food for everyone at the warehouse." Myka suggested.

"Sounds good." Tsia said.

"Well then, I am a bit peckish myself so that sounds like a marvelous idea." Helena said, grabbing the books from Tsia's hands and giving them to the cashier who had allowed them to put their bags behind the counter earlier.

The cashier checked out the books quickly and Helena paid, then they grabbed the rest of their bags and distributed them throughout the three of them before leaving the mall going back to their car and loading it up. They drove in a comfortable silence listening to the radio as they drove to a small drug store they passed on their way into town. They went into the drugstore and Tsia picked out the various hygiene projects before they paid and were out of the store by one o'clock.

"Hey Pete, We just got done and we're headed back now." Myka said into the phone after they were headed back to Univille.

"Cool beans, Artie said Vanessa's running a bit late so she'll be here around like four or five. Did you guys have fun?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, we got a lot of stuff...did you guy's eat lunch yet?"

"Nope, we've been doing inventory all morning, I'm still down on the floor right now with Steve and Claudia." He told her.

"Okay, We'll grab some food and bring it back to the warehouse for you guys, what do you want?" Myka asked.

"Ooo...how about chinese from that one place on elmwood." Pete suggested.

"Hold on." Myka said, taking the phone from her ear and turning slightly around "Hey Tsia, do you like chinese food?"

"Yeah…" She replied from the back seat.

Myka turned back around and put the phone back to her ear before saying "Okay Pete, ask everyone else what they want and text me their orders, we should be getting back within a half an hour so hurry up and ask them please."

"Okay Mykes, I will let them know. Kirk out." Pete said, before hanging up the phone.

"Well it looks like we're getting chinese food once we get back into town." Myka said to them after she put her phone away.

"I'm afraid to say that I have never had chinese cuisine before." Helena said from the drivers seat.

"Seriously?" Myka asked with a laugh.

"Yes." Helena replied.

"Well there's a first time for everything I guess." Myka replied.

"Well what kind of food is it?" Helena asked.

"Um, there's General Tso's chicken, fried rice, Sesame Chicken, Egg Rolls, Crab Ragoons." Myka listed off.

"Well, I am unsure of what any of that means…" Helena said.

"I'll just get you the sesame chicken to start out with, and an egg roll to try. I'm sure you'll like it once you've tried it. Myka told her, picking her phone back up once she heard Pete's text tone go off.

"Well I've got their orders, Tsia what do you want?" Myka asked pulling up the resteraunts number on her cell phone contacts.

"Just some of the general tso's." She replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna call it in now so it should be ready by the time we get back into town." Myka replied before pressing the call button and relaying their order to the woman on the other end.

She hung up the phone and put in in her lap.

"I'll tell you where to go whe-" She stopped as she saw a truck barroling toward them as they crossed an intersection.

"HELENA LOOK OUT!" She shouted, just as Helena was about to break the truck slammed into the side of their car. The last thing Myka heard was the crunch of the steel before everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Myka awoke with a jolt as a pounding pain quickly seeped through her entire body. She shook her head from side to side, trying to clear up her hazy vision as she scrambled to sort through the currant situation. The last thing that she remembered was yelling as a truck barreled in their direction. As her vision cleared she tried to move to the side but found herself constricted by something. She looked down to see her seatbelt, locked in it's safety feature. She lifted her free arm and tried to maneuver enough to unbuckle the belt, but failed. She remembered loosening the sling on her other arm enough so her arm would slack and not be in the way of her seatbelt, instead of opting without either one, which she was now immensely thankful for. She looked down again at her still sung arm and saw blood covering part of her slacken sling. She looked down at the rest of her body to try and find the source of the bleeding but then felt a warmth on her face that she hadn't before. She lifted her hand up and touched the stream of blood that was trickling down the left side of her face, then wiped her hand on her pants. She was about to wipe the rest when she heard a groan from beside her.

"Helena!" Myka said, as best she could when she fully realized what had happened.

"Myka?" Helena said groggily as she lifted her head from it's hung position.

"Are you alright?" Myka asked.

"I think i'm fine, aside from a few cuts and bruises, how are you?" Helena asked, slurring her words ever so slightly.

"My head's bleeding." Was all Myka said as she reached to try and unbuckle herself again, to no avail.

"What happened?" Helena asked, still confused.

"We were hit by a truck." Myka said, tilting her head back as a wave of nausea suddenly hit her.

"What?" Helena asked.

"Helena, look at me." Myka said, lifting her head out of worry.

Helena opened her eyes widely and shifted her head carefully to look at Myka.

"Helena, I think you have a concussion, I need you to stay awake okay?" Myka instructed, her own well being not even concerning her at the moment.

"But I'm tired." Helena said, closing her eyes.

"No Helena! Wake up…Stay awake!" Myka shouted, nearly in tears.

"I'll try, where are we?" Helena said, trying to keep herself awake.

"We're in the car, we were on our way home from the mall reme-TSIA! Tsia are you okay?" Myka yelled.

She heard a muffled groan from the back seat and tried to turn around to see, but was still limited by her seatbelt.

"Tsia! Wake up!" Myka shouted again.

"What, What!" Tsia shouted, jolting awake.

"Tsia, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Myka asked frantically.

Tsia looked around at her surroundings and slowly pieced together what had happened, before saying "I think I'm fine. A little banged up, but I'm fine. Are you guys okay?"

"I'm stuck, and I'm pretty sure Helena's got a concussion, we need to get her out of here and to the hospital before she falls asleep again.

"I'm awake." Helena said, half asleep.

"Barely." Myka whispered under her breath "Tsia, can you unbuckle?" She finished.

Tsia moved her hand to the side and pushed away the broken glass from around the buckle, ignoring all the cuts and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, I got out." Tsia told her.

"Okay, can you reach up hear to unbuckle my seatbelt?" Myka asked her.

"I can try." Tsia said, before moving slightly and swiftly unbuckling Myka's seatbelt as well. "Got it."

"Okay, can you get out of the car? Go through the other side, these doors looked jammed, we need to call 911, but I don't know where my phone went." Myka told her as she shifted in her seat to face a now barely conscious Helena.

"Okay." Tsia said. She moved over to the drivers side door and tried to open it but found it locked. "The door's locked, but I think the window is broken enough that I can kick through it." Tsia said before giving the window a few swift kicks and watching the glass fall away.

"Be careful." Myka told her as she climbed through the window.

"Helena, talk to me. Don't fall asleep." Myka said, reaching over to unbuckle Helena's seatbelt too.

"Myka…" Helena breathed out.

"No Helena. No. You stay awake! Stay with me!" Myka cried.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you my dear." Helena said, slurring again.

"Helena, Tsia's getting help, you're gonna be okay." Myka soothed, herself more than Helena.

Myka reached out, grabbing onto Helena's motionless hand and squeezed it hard, trying to keep her awake.

"Myka, what happened?" Helena asked again.

"Helena, we were hit by a truck, and I think you have a concussion. I need you to stay awake okay?" Myka said, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Okay…" She trailed off.

Suddenly Helena's door opened and a man wearing blue scrubs popped into view.

"Ma'am can you tell me what happened?" He directed at Myka as he grabbed Helena's other wrist and checked her pulse.

"Um…We were hit by a truck, I think she has a concussion, she's struggling to stay awake….Who are you?" Myka said.

"I'm Dr. Renner, I work at St. Elizabeth's, I was on my way home. An ambulance is on it's way so just sit tight, you're daughter is on the side of road with someone else who saw the crash." He said as he pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and checked Helena's eyes.

"Is she okay?" Myka asked.

"Your daughter, or her?" He asked. "You're daughter is fine, but you're correct about this one's concussion, she needs to get to the hospital. You on the other hand look like you have a nasty cut on your arm." He finished.

"It's fine, that was from before the accident." Myka told him.

"Yes, but it looks like it reopened and we need to stop the bleeding from that and your head. Is it okay if I pick her up from her seat and move her outside the vehicle. I see no further injury so she'll be fine. I need to get you both out of this car." He told her.

"Yeah, just be careful." Myka told him, letting go of Helena's hand to allow him to pick her up.

He carefully lifted Helena from her seat and moved her over to the side of the road where Tsia was sitting with another young woman.

"Young, lady." He shouted at Tsia, to get her attention. "Do you know how to find a pulse?" He asked.

Tsia nodded.

"Find her pulse and keep it, make sure it stays constant, I'm going to get your mom out of the car okay?" He told her, beckoning for her to move over to Helena.

"Okay." Tsia said, jumping up and grabbing onto Helena's wrist.

Dr. Renner then ran back over to the car where Myka was still sitting.

"Can you move?" He asked as he crawled over the drivers seat.

"Kind of. I can't really move my arm." Myka admitted.

"Okay, give me your other hand and we'll try to ease you out okay?" He said, reaching out his hand.

"Okay…" Myka said, grabbing onto his outstretched hand.

He slowly helped Myka out of the car as the heard the sounds of sirens approaching from the distance. Immediately after getting out of the car the doctor helped Myka limp her way over to Helena and Tsia and sat her down next to Helena.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked Tsia once she was near the two.

"I'm fine, how about you?" She asked in return.

"I'm good, but she needs to go to the hospital, she has a concussion." Myka said, looking down at Helena.

"I don't much like your hospitals." Helena slurred out from her lying position.

"I know, but you have to go." Myka said, grabbing onto Helena's hand once again.

"Please don't leave me then." Helena said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Myka replied.

Just then the ambulance screeched to a stop and two paramedics jumped out with a stretcher and ran towards them.

"Dr. Renner? Whata we got?" The paramedic asked immediately after seeing the doctor there.

"A truck T-boned their SUV, This one's got a concussion, this one's got a head and arm wound but this one's fine." He said, pointing to each of them as he talked.

"Okay, get this one on a stretcher, ma'am can you walk?" The paramedic said to the other, then looked at Myka.

"Yeah." Myka replied.

"We're gonna put her on a stretcher, Doc can you help her into the ambulance. Young lady, follow us too please." He instructed, as he helped the other paramedic put Helena onto the stretcher then led the group into the ambulance.

As soon as they were in the ambulance and speeding down the road the paramedics began asking Helena various questions like what her name was and where she lived to try and determine the severity of the concussion. The paramedics also set up an IV and checked her vitals again on the way to the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital they rushed Helena into the ER and Myka and Tsia were escorted to another area to get evaluated and stitched up.

Somewhere along the line a nurse asked for information and Myka filled it all out, hoping she had all the information correct for Helena. After about an hour in the ER they directed Myka and Tsia to a waiting room down the hall where they could wait for Helena, since they technically weren't immediate family. Once in the waiting room Myka picked up the phone and called Pete.

"Hey I thought you guys were coming back with food?" Pete asked immediately after picking up.

"Pete there was an accident we're in the hospital right now, Helena's in the back with the doctors, they think she has a concussion." Myka said, her voice wavering as she spoke.

"Wait what?! Are you guys okay?" Pete yelled into the phone.

"Yeah Tsia and I had to get some stitches and Helena will most likely have some too, They haven't told us anything yet cause we're not immediate family. I tried filling out her medical history and stuff but since she doesn't really have any I didn't know what to put, with her being one hundred and fifty and all. Get Artie and Vanessa down here now please, and bring two cars otherwise there's no way for us to get home." Myka told him.

"Wow, well dude, I'm glad you guys are okay, fill me in more when we get there, where are you guys?" Pete asked.

"St. Elizabeths in Brenton." Myka said.

"Okay, we'll be there soon, hang in there." Pete said before hanging up.

"Ms. Bering?" A nurse asked as she entered the room just as Myka hung up the phone.

"Yeah, that's me." Myka said anxiously.

"Ms. Wells is going to be fine, she has a minor concussion and needs to be under observation for the night so she'll be admitted, but aside from some other minor cuts and bruises she's healthy and well." The nurse relayed.

"When can I see her?" Myka asked.

"You both can see her once we move her to a normal room. That should be in about ten minutes and I'll come and get you okay. Relax, she's fine, but she was asking for you." The nurse told them.

"Thank you." Myka said as the nurse left.

"What did you put her age as?" Tsia asked, trying to calm Myka down a bit.

"Um, thirty five, I wasn't really sure." Myka said, pacing around the small waiting room.

"Well thirty five makes sense." Tsia said.

The two waiting in silence for ten minutes until the nurse came back and directed them up to Helena's room where they found her asleep and attached to many different machines. Myka dragged a chair from the corner of the room to the side of the bed and sat down, grabbing onto Helena's hand again while Tsia sat down on the side of the room in another chair.

They sat there, just watching Helena sleep until they heard a knock at the door followed by Artie, Pete, Claudia, Steve, Vanessa, and Abigail walking into the small room.

"Hey, are you guy's okay?" Claudia asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Tsia and I are fine, Helena's got a concussion, she's stuck here overnight." Myka told them.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked as she moved over the the bed and starting examining Helena herself.

"Um, we were driving back and we were going through an intersection when a truck just slammed into us, That's all I can really remember." Myka said.

"What happened to the driver of the truck?" Steve asked.

"He was gone, he fled the scene." Tsia said, knowing Myka wouldn't know the answer.

"What about the truck? Was there any information about that?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know." Myka said.

"I got the license plate…" Tsia said.

"Tell me, I'll look this guy up." Claudia said, grabbing out her phone and moving to Tsia.

"It was a South Dakota plate VDK-737." Tsia told her.

"Claudia can you get into the hospitals records and list me as her primary care provider so I have access to her tonight. I want to be here because I don't know how these drugs will effect her given the fact that she's not from this century." Vanessa said, reading the chart from the end of Helena's bed.

"On it." Claudia said.

"I'm going to look over you two as well once I'm done with her." Vanessa said, looking at Myka and Tsia.

"We were already cleared." Myka protested.

"But to be fair, you have a previous injury, that I treated and Tsia over there isn't from this, what did you say? Reality, universe?" Vanessa said, putting the chart back.

"Fine." Myka agreed, realizing that they don't exactly have normal circumstances surrounding them, so a second opinion from someone that knows their world would probably be good.

Myka turned her attention back to Helena just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

"Hey Helena, how are you feeling?" Myka asked softly.

"As if I was bloody hit by a truck." Helena said with a cough. "Are you and Tsia alright?" She finished.

"We're fine, but you have a concussion and they're keeping you overnight for observation, Doctor Caulder is here, well, so is everyone else." Myka told her.

"Well hello everyone." Helena said, finally taking her eyes from Myka and looking around the room.


	12. Chapter 12

After the team had been shoo'd away to a motel for the night, Vanessa saying that Myka and Tsia's exams could wait until they got home the next day, Myka sat at Helena's bed side waiting for the nurse to come and give them the okay for Helena to sleep.

"Do you think Tsia will be alright with them tonight?" Helena asked sleepily.

"Well, Pete sent me a text before saying that Abigail and Claudia would take shifts with her tonight to make sure she sleeps okay, and that there aren't any complications from the accident." Myka explained, playing mindlessly with a strand of Helena's hair.

"Good, good…" Helena trailed off, starting to drift into unconsciousness.

"Hey" Myka said, squeezing her hand "You gotta stay awake long enough for the nurse to come back, alright?" Myka asked.

Helena let out a low hum in response as she fluttered her eyes open, trying to stay awake. Just in time for the nurse to come in.

"The doctor said she can sleep, but we'll have to wake her up periodically throughout the night to check her responses…Agent Bering would you like to leave or I could bring you a cot to sleep on for the night." The nurse asked.

"I"ll be staying, but I'll be fine right here, thank you." Myka replied politely.

"Nonsense Darling, could you please bring her a cot, you need to rest too darling and that will not happen if you are sitting in that chair all night." Helena said.

"No problem, I'll be back in a few minutes." The nurse said with a smile before leaving the room.

A couple minutes later the nurse came back and set up the small cot on the floor next to Helena's bed as well as put a blanket and pillow on it, before checking Helena's vitals one last time and leaving the room again.

"Well, why don't you go to sleep Helena, I'm just gonna call Pete and let him know what's going on, then i'll be back." Myka said as she reached for her purse on the floor and grabbed out her .

"Alright dear…" Helena slurred as she drifted of to sleep.

Myka stood up from her chair slowly, trying not to move her now stiffening body too much as she made her way into the hallway quietly as to not disturb Helena. She opened up her Farnsworth and called Pete, relieved that he had actually answered at the late hour.

"Hey Mykes, how's HG?" He asked as soon as his face popped up on the screen.

"She's fine, she's gonna be pissed every time they have to wake her up tonight, but hopefully I can keep her from killing the nurses over night…How's Tsia doing?" Myka asked in return.

"We got her to eat some dinner, nothing big, just a sandwich from the gas station next to the motel…She hasn't said much but she did fall asleep an hour ago. Claudia's in the room with her now going over vehicle records trying to find the guy that hit you, but she hasn't had any luck yet." He replied.

"Thank you" Myka said sincerely before continuing "They're going to release her tomorrow sometime so I'll call you whenever we get a definite time."

"Okay, and Mykes?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Thanks Pete, night." Myka said softly before closing the Farnsworth.

Myka quietly walked back into the room and sat down on cot, the fatigue of the day finally catching up to her. She pulled herself to stand up once more, and placed a soft kiss on Helena's forehead before laying down on the cot and covering herself up with the blanket. She laid on her back, trying not to move her still injured arm too much and closed her eyes as she let out a long, slow breath before falling asleep.

Myka awoke every time the nurse would come in to check on Helena, whom she thought she would have to restrain after the third time she was woken up. After each time only falling back asleep once she was sure Helena was asleep first. But at somewhere around 9 o'clock the next morning Helena decided she didn't want to sleep anymore until she was released and back home. The nurse had tried to talk her into staying for one more day but Helena adamantly refused and said if they didn't release her within the hour that she would leave anyways. The nurse and doctor both hesitantly obliged, saying that they would need to do one last examination before they could release her with her prescriptions and care instructions. A few minutes after the conversation the nurse led Myka down the hall to help fill out discharge papers and to give her Helena's prescriptions and instructions as well. But as Helena had demanded they were out of the hospital within an hour as one of the other nursed pushed Helena's wheelchair out the main doors and into the parking lot to an awaiting Pete and Claudia.

"Hey guys! How you feeling?" Pete immediately asked, taking the wheelchair from the nurse and pushing towards the car.

"Well my head hurts beyond belief and the doctor gave me this sheet of paper and I am completely uncertain of what to do with it." Helena grumbled as she winced at the bright sun in the sky.

"It's medication Helena, we have to go to a pharmacy when we get home to get it for you. It will make your head feel a lot better. But we should probably let Vanessa check you out first to make sure the medicine will be okay." Myka replied as they reached the car.

"Is this before or after we take a very long nap?" Helena asked as Pete helped her up from the wheelchair and into the back seat.

"Before…Just in case." Myka said, getting into the other side.

"If you insist Darling." Helena said with the best smile she could muster up.

"Where's Tsia?" Myka asked once Pete and Claudia were in the front seats.

"Steve and Abigail took her back to the B&B with Artie and Vanessa this morning after you called me to pick you guys up." Pete replied starting the car and pulling onto the road.

"How is she doing?" Helena asked, already starting to fall back asleep.

"Fine I guess…She still hasn't talked much but Vanessa said she'll wait until you guys are there to do her exam in case she freaks." Claudia told them.

"Good…" Helena said with a yawn.

"Hey…" Myka said softly, unbuckling her seatbelt and switching into the middle seat right next to Helena "Why don't you take a nap it'll be a while until we get home." She finished.

"No, no…I'm fine." Helena insisted.

"No, you're not." Myka said, putting her good arm around Helena's shoulders and coaxing her head to rest on her shoulder "Take a nap, I'll wake you when we get close okay?" Myka told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You need sleep as well, Darling." Helena slurred.

"I'll be fine, you need the rest." Myka said softly, rubbing her hand against Helena's arm.

Soon Helena had fallen asleep and the car was silent, except for the low noise of the radio playing.

"Mykes why don't you try and get some sleep too…" Pete suggested.

"No, I'm fine." Myka said, mimicking Helena's earlier response.

"Seriously Myka? Just get some sleep." Pete said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine…fine…wake me up when we hit city limits okay?" Myka told him.

"Will do buckaroo." Pete replied happily.

Myka quickly fell asleep as well, resting her head on the back of sleep so as not to disturb Helena.

Once they were a few minutes away from the B&B Pete woke Myka up from her light sleep and let her know they were close, so she woke up Helena as well after they pulled into the house.

They all got out of the car, Pete opening the door for Myka and Claudia for Helena.

"Darling can't Dr. Calder's examination of me wait until after I have been properly rested?" Helena asked, a bit annoyed as Myka walked around the car and to the spot where Helena was still standing, leaning against the car.

"I just want to make sure everything is okay, then you can go up and sleep for as long as you want, alright." Myka replied pulling herself in by Helena's hips.

"Yes, well if I have to wait until my examination is done then I will wait until your's and Tsia's is done as well." Helena said rubbing her hands along Myka's arms.

"You don't need to do that, I can make sure Tsia is okay. You need to sleep." Myka said again.

"You keep brining up the fact that I need to sleep, and not the fact that you need to sleep as well, Dear." Helena said, moving her right hand to push a strand of Myka's hair behind her ear.

"Well how about you go to bed after your exam and once Tsia and mine is done I will join you and we can all get some sleep." Myka proposed.

"That sounds lovely." Helena hummed as she leaned in a pressed a tender kiss to Myka's lips. "Now, the sooner we get inside, the sooner we can go to sleep." Helena continued, grabbing Myka's free hand and starting to walk forward only to falter a bit.

Myka went around to Helena's left said and used her arm to grab around her waist, letting Helena put some of her weight onto Myka as they walked through the front door and into the living room that was filled with everyone, waiting to make sure they were okay. Including Tsia, who was unsurprisingly reading in the corner of the room.

They said their hello's and were directed to sit down on the couch as they told everyone everything was fine before Abigail excused herself to go make something for lunch, Pete said something about a shower, Claudia and Steve went back to the warehouse with Arite while Vanessa stayed in the room with Tsia and them.

"So, who's going first?" Vanessa asked.

"Helena." Myka responded quickly "She needs to get some sleep so the faster you can do the exam the better." She finished.

"Alright then, Agent Wells, Everything is set up in the dining room if you would please." Vanessa said as she walked towards the dinning room.

"Myka dear, I am afraid I am still not very steady on my feet. Would you mind helping me up." Helena asked sweetly.

Myka immediately stood up and helped Helena do the same before proceeding to walk her into the dining room and up onto the exam table that they had set up behind privacy curtains.

"I'm gonna go talk with Tsia, are you okay here by yourself?" Myka asked hesitantly, grabbing Helena's hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Yes, I do believe I am in the very capable hands of Dr. Calder, so I will be alright." Helena soothed Myka's worry.

"Okay, just holler if you need anything okay?" Myka asked, giving her hand one last squeeze before letting go.

"Okay, just one more thing…" Helena said before grabbing Myka's hand and pulling her back towards her.

"What?" Myka asked, suddenly concerned.

"I do believe a kiss would make me feel oh so much better." Helena replied with a grin.

"I suppose, if it makes you feel better." Myka said jokingly before leaning over and kissing her smiling mouth.

"Mmm…Much better." Helena hummed as Myka pulled away.

Myka just smiled and walked out of the room and went and sat down on the chair next to the one Tsia was sitting in.

"Hey, Tsia. How are you doing? Do you feel okay?" Myka asked quietly, trying not to startle her.

"I'm good, and I feel fine." She replied, looking up from the book.

"That's good. Dr. Calder is doing Helena's exam now, then do you want me to go, or do you want to go?" Myka asked.

Tsia just shrugged and looked back down at her book.

"How about you go next and I'll go after you okay?" Myka suggested.

"Sure."

They waited in silence for somewhere near twenty minutes as Tsia read her book and Myka tried hard just to keep her eyes open. Until they saw a still wobbly Helena walk through the doors with the help of Dr. Calder.

"Hey, how is she?" Myka asked, immediately jumping up and taking Dr. Calder's place next to Helena.

"She will be fine, I suggest a few days of bed rest and those prescriptions should be fine for her to take for the pain." Dr. Calder reported back as Myka laid Helena down on the couch.

"I'll go into town this afternoon to get her prescription filled." Myka said.

"Actually I'm going to send Pete into town to get both your prescriptions. I'm giving you some pain killers too Myka, don't think I'm blind to they way you've been wincing this whole time. And I know you don't like to take the pain killers but you're going to have to because your arm has to heal properly, Myka, and if you're in pain the whole time I doubt you're going to be able to get enough rest to heal at a decent rate." Dr. Calder explained.

Myka just grumbled, knowing she was right but not wanting to say it.

"One more thing, no  _'_ _extracurricular_ _'_ activities for the time being. If you know what I mean." She told them sternly.

"I think she's old enough to know what that means doctor." Helena said with a slight laugh.

"Would you have rather have told you two very bluntly to hold off from sex until your head, and your arm are healed?" Vanessa asked sarcastically.

"Well when you put it that way…" Helena trailed off.


	13. Chapter 13

" _Would you have rather I have told you two very bluntly to hold off from sex until your head, and your arm are healed?" Vanessa asked sarcastically._

" _Well when you put it that way…" Helena trailed off._

* * *

"Okay, who's next then?" Vanessa asked as she looked between Myka and Tsia.

"Tsia's gonna go first then i'll go after her." Myka told Vanessa as Tsia tentatively closed her book and set it down where she was previously sitting.

"It's okay, we'll be right here, okay? Right behind the door." Myka said quietly after Vanessa had walked back into the room.

Tsia nodded quickly and slowly made her way into the room with Vanessa.

"How'd it go?" Myka asked Helena once the door was shut behind Tsia.

"It went as well as one would expect I suppose." Helena responded tiredly.

"Why don't you rest for a little bit, then when I'm done I promise we will go straight up to bed." Myka said, shifting farther down the couch and guiding Helena to lay down on her lap.

"Mmm…That's sounds rather inciting…" Helena said with a grin as she gladly laid down.

"Not like that…" Myka rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers through Helena's hair.

"I would like you to know that your lap is rather comfortable." Helena said quietly, already drifting off to sleep.

"Good to know…" Myka laughed softly.

"Myka…" Helena said, on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Yes?" Myka asked.

"I think we should take Tsia on a tour of the warehouse when we're all back on our feet…I'm sure she would find it fascinating…" Helena slurred as she drifted off.

"Okay.." Myka cooed as she continued to run her fingers through Helena's hair.

Within moments Helena was peacefully asleep in Myka's lap as Myka continued to run her fingers through her hair. Myka let her thoughts wonder until they settled on what she could do for Tsia to make her feel more comfortable here. She thought about Tsia's interests, reading was definitely one, but what else did she like. It's not as if they had had copious amounts of time to discuss Tsia and her interests. She was just thrown into this place and these people without a choice in the matter. She made a mental note to make sure she learned more about Tsia in the next few days. Then her mind drifted to the woman who was sleeping in her lap. After Helena had left, she had given up hope. But now, the woman who she loved, yes loved. Was laying asleep in her lap after making suggestive comments to her. How things have changed. Myka glanced at the clock, realizing that it had only been about fifteen minutes since Tsia went in there, and upon realizing it would probably still be a while, she grabbed out her phone and started texting Pete.

' _Hey could you do me a favor when you get home tonight?'_

' _Yeah, sure whats up?_ _'_ He responded immediately.

' _Could you set up some more bookshelves in Tsia's room? And by set up I mean just carry some up from the basement…'_ Myka asked him.

' _Sure, no problem. How many you want?'_ He asked.

' _Probably like 3, HG and I are gonna put some of our books in there for her, and she did get a whole bunch when we went shopping.'_ Myka explained.

' _Okie dokie artichokie'_ Pete replied playfully.

' _Thank you'_

Myka put her phone back down on the end table and continued to play with Helena's hair again as she waited for Tsia. She waited patently for another half an hour, just sitting there and thinking before both Tsia and Vanessa came out of the room.

"Myka can I talk to you for a second?" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, sure." Myka said, lifting Helena's sleeping body and putting a pillow under her head.

"Tsia why don't you go up to bed, you need to get some rest." Myka suggested, smiling at her.

"Okay…" She said before going up the stairs.

Vanessa waited until she heard Tsia's door close before asking "Are you going to tell me why that girl has bruises all over her body, and healed fractures and brakes on the scans I got from her hospital visit?" Causing Myka to let out a long sigh.

"She was abused, back in her own universe or reality or whatever. I thought it was pretty bad, but I guess I know now." Myka said sadly.

"Some of her wounds weren't properly treated Myka, whoever abused her didn't just physically do so, they neglected her as well. I doubt she even went to a hospital for half of these. I'm gonna need to realign her shoulder tomorrow and she'll be in a full shoulder brace for a while." Vanessa relayed somberly.

"Anything else besides her shoulder?" Myka asked, hoping that was the worst of it.

"I want to get an MRI done to see if she has any brain damage from the abuse, there's no prominent signs but there could be underlying brain bleeds that were never treated." Vanessa told her.

"Okay, are you gonna prescribe pain meds after you reset her shoulder?" Myka wondered.

"Yeah, I'll send Pete to get them tonight so she can have them right after I get her shoulder in the brace. I'm gonna recommend not enrolling her in school until next semester, if you're really worried about it have her do some online classes, but I want her close and under limited stress as I gauge her previous injuries." Vanessa told her.

"Alright, so no school, no stress, pain meds and shoulder brace. This should be fun." Myka said sarcastically.

"How do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

"She barely talks as it is how are we supposed to keep her locked up here and medicated?" Myka snapped slightly.

"I don't know but this girl is gonna need medical care for a while, I'm not leaving her like this, I'll probably have to reset her left wrist at some point but i'm gonna wait until after her shoulder heals." Vanessa said.

"Why isn't she in pain if he shoulder and wrist aren't aligned correctly?" Myka asked.

"She's probably gotten used it it, by now it'd just be a constant dull pain but it'd hurt like hell to do any major sports or heavy lifting. But I do know one thing, this girl is strong. I have no doubt she'll make a full and miraculous recovery, both physically and mentally if she gets the help she needs." Vanessa said, easing some of Myka's worrying.

"Thanks, now if you don't mind I would like to get this exam over with as quickly as possible so I take Helena to bed." Myka said, realizing what she said and blushing.

"It's fine, I know what you mean, make sure she gets enough sleep the next couple of days too." Vanessa said sternly, leading Myka into the exam room.

* * *

The exam went pretty quickly, the only thing that took a while was convincing Myka she needed to wear the sling and take pain meds for a bit longer now after the accident.

"Hey, it's time to go up to bed." Myka said softly, bending down by Helena's head.

"Mmm….just a few more minutes Darling." Helena slurred.

"Well I bet you'd sleep better if we went up to bed…" Myka laughed lightly and she grabbed Helena's arm and started pulling her up.

"You'll be sleeping as well?" Helena asked, groggily rising to a standing position with Myka's help.

"Yes, right next to you." Myka said as she led her up the stairs and into Myka's bedroom.

"Okay sit down on the bed, let's get you changed into something more comfortable okay?" Myka asked, watching as Helena immediately obeyed her instruction.

"Well you're already undressing me, I thought Dr. Caulder asked us to obtain from such activities." Helena teased as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"It'll only take a minute okay, I'm gonna grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from my dresser." Myka told her as she moved over and grabbed the items.

"Whatever you day dear." Helena said with a yawn as Myka came back to her.

"Lift up your arms." Myka instructed.

"You could at least buy me dinner first." Helena said.

"Not funny. I'm not letting Pete teach you things anymore, now lift up your arms." Myka said again.

"It's all in good fun." Helena smiled as she lifted her arms above her head, helping Myka take her shirt off since Myka had an injured arm.

"Do you want your bra on or off?" Myka asked, becoming slightly nervous.

"Well I do believe I would be much more comfortable with it off, but if that makes you uncomfortable I will be fine." Helena told her.

"No, I'm fine, you need to be comfortable while you sleep." Myka said, tossing the dirty shirt over in the corner of the room as Helena took off her bra, revealing her breasts.

"Wow." Myka breathed out.

"That is the reaction I like." Helena laughed deeply.

"Sorry, it's just, uh…" Myka stammered.

"It's fine Darling, just give me the shirt so we can go to sleep." Helena said with smile as Myka handed her the oversized shirt. "Where did you get this thing?" Helena asked her.

"When Claudia and I were investigation the wrestler case, well with you too I guess, some kid handed us t-shirts while we were walking through a fair thing…Needless to say they were very large and I think they were just trying to get rid of them." Myka explained as she looked at Helena who was now drowning the the t-shirt.

"Then why did you keep it?" Helena asked.

"It's comfortable." Myka explained. "Now take you pants off and put these shorts on." Myka finished. "And don't say anything." Myka warned, knowing what she sounded like.

"It pains me to hold back these comments." Helena said as she stripped out of her pants and put on the ever so very short shorts.

"I think you can manage for another minute or two." Myka laughed.

"And what about you?" Helena asked, stepping towards Myka who was only a foot in front of her.

"What about me?" Myka asked, confused.

"You can't sleep in that." Helena said, gesturing to Myka's clothes.

"Oh, right." Myka realized, trying to get her arm out of her sling.

"Let me help." Helena said softly, gently helping Myka's arm out of the sling.

"What would you like to wear to bed Darling?" Helena asked her eyes darting between Myka's lips and her eyes due to their very close proximity.

"I don't care." Myka said softly.

"Darling I would just like you to know that I am going to kiss you now." Helena breathed out, gently placing her lips to Myka's before she had a chance to respond.

The kiss was slow, full of the emotion from the last few days and the fear that they both experienced. It didn't last long, but to them it felt like an eternity when they finally pulled apart.

"Now, It's time to get you changed." Helena said pulling at the bottom of Myka's shirt and pulling her good arm out before carefully maneuvering the shirt around her bad arm. She ten unclasped her bra and let it fall in front of them, taking a moment to revel in the sight before her. She stared for a moment longer before going over to the dresser and pulling out another shirt from the drawer she knew Myka kept her pajamas, and a pair of shorts. She went back to Myka and got the large shirt on her carefully before moving her hands down to undo do Myka's jeans and pull them down. Myka's breath hitched as Helena slowly slid her pants down her legs. She stepped out of her pants and into the shorts Helena was holding out for her.

"Thank you." Myka said, giving Helena a quick peck on the lips.

Myka grabbed Helena's hand and led her over to the bed and under the covers, making sure her bad arm was in a good position, before she pulled Helena closer to her as they drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Myka awoke to the light of the setting sun streaming through the curtains she forgot to close. She glanced around the room taking in the sight of scattered clothes as she tried to remember why she was asleep in the middle of the day.  _Car crash, oh yeah._ She remembered as the memory of the hospital and the exams came flooding back to her, along with the memory of stripping Helena down so she could put pajamas on her. The memory of that made her smile, as she looked down to the weight of Helena's sleeping head her chest, breathing softly in and out. Myka ran her good arm that was enwrapping Helena up her arm to try and coax her out of her sleep. She continued to do so as she felt Helena stir and let out a low hum as she came into consciousness.

"Good morning Darling." Helena said sleepily as she curled further into Myka's side.

"Actually it's nighttime, six thirty to be exact." Myka said with a laugh.

"Well then, good night Darling." Helena replied, making herself comfortable again to fall asleep.

"Nope, no falling back asleep. We should go downstairs and get some dinner, then we can come back up." Myka said, trying to sit up, much to the disdain of Helena.

"Or we could sleep a while longer." Helena proposed, lifting her head and looking at Myka.

"Dinner. Then sleep." Myka said, leaning in and giving Helena a sweet kiss.

"If you insist." Helena feigned annoyance "Ah but first…" Helena smiled deviously as she pressed Myka down onto the bed and straddled her hips.

"What are you-" Myka tried saying but was cut off by Helena's mouth capturing hers in a fiery kiss. Myka let out a moan as Helena's tongue slipped into her mouth as the kiss deepened. Helena's hand slid up Myka's uninjured arm and came to cup her face as she continued the kiss, never breaking it. Myka raised her hand to grasp the side of Helena's shoulder during the kiss and began rubbing circles with her thumb before moving her hand down the length of her arm to grab her hand that was touching her face. She watched as Helena lifted up from the kiss and stared into Myka's eyes. Myka stared back for a moment before slowly moving Helena's hand to cover her breast. Helena's hand stilled for a moment, unsure if Myka was confident in what was happening but as soon as Myka lifted her head up and closed the distance between the two Helena let her hand work. Softly squeezing Myka's firm breast as her fingers played with her hardening nipples under the thin fabric of her shirt. Myka let out a loud moan as she felt Helena's hand slip under the hem of her shirt and cupped her breast again. Myka in turn slid her hand under Helena's shirt and grabbed Helena's breast. Helena pulled back or a moment just in time to hear Myka breathe out "Take it off" as she pulled at the ends of her shirt. In one swift move Helena did what she was told and tossed her shirt off the bed before leaning down and kissing Myka deeply again. She moved her mouth to the edge of her face and trailed wet kisses down the side of Myka's next, and felt her breathing hitch as she sucked on her pulse point.

"Hey guys, it's time to wake up WHOA!" Pete said as he came in the door causing Helena to help and scramble from on top of Myka to cover up with the blanket that was covering them.

"PETE!" Myka yelled angrily.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO WALK IN I MEAN ARTIE TOLD ME TO COME GET YOU FOR DINNER AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP I KNOCKED OH MY GOD!" Pete stuttered as he covered his eyes and turned around.

Helena got up from the bed and grabbed her shirt from the ground before throwing it on quickly and pushing Pete out of the doorway assuring him that they'd be down in a minute and if he told anyone what he just witnessed she would kill him.

Myka covered her face with her hand as Helena came walking back over to the bed.

"You look absolutely adorable when you are flustered." Helena said, moving Myka's hand away from her face so she could give her one last long kiss before grabbing her good arm and pulling her up off of the bed.

"You are not going anywhere without putting a bra on first." Myka said, staring at Helena's chest.

"Well then neither should you, because I do believe we match." Helena said, grabbing her bra from the corner of the room and taking her shirt off and putting her bra back on. She then grabbed Myka's bra and moved back to the bed where she was standing and carefully helping Myka out of her shirt and into her bra.

"Thank you." Myka said, taking Helena's hand and intertwining her fingers with her one before starting to lead them out the door.

"Not so fast." Helena said, pulling Myka towards her dresser where the sling was sitting.

"Dammit" Myka mumbled as Helena grabbed the sling and helped her into it before taking her hand again and leading her out the door.

"Are you guys done having sex so we can eat dinner?" Pete said as walked out of his room near the stairs.

"Pete. Shut up." Myka warned, shooting him a death glare as he threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Should we wake Tsia?" Helena asked, trying to change the conversation.

"She's already down there. She woke up like an hour ago and has been reading on the couch ever since." Pete told them as he followed them down the stairs.

"Oh, well what's for dinner then?" Helena asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs, hands still together.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread." Artie said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Well I must say it does smell rather good." Helena admitted, as peaked past Artie into the kitchen.

"Well, thank you, thank you." Artie said with a mock bow. "And it is ready so shall we…" Artie finishes, leading off through the living room and into the dining room.

"Hey, dinners ready, you want some?" Myka asked as they passed Tsia on the couch.

"Yeah, sure…" Tsia says quietly as she marks her page and puts the book down on the couch before following them into the kitchen and sitting in between Myka and Steve.

"Bon appetite. " Artie said, gesturing to the array of food on the table. They all served themselves and lulled into a casual conversation before Myka finally spoke up saying:

"Where's Vanessa?"

"She's went into the next town over to the hospital to get some supplies for tomorrow." Artie told them.

"Speaking of which…Tsia…" Myka said putting her fork down and looking over to her "Dr. Caulder is going to reset your shoulder tomorrow, so you're going to have to wear a shoulder brace for a while." Myka finished, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Is It gonna hurt?" Tsia asked blankly.

"Well it's gonna hurt when she does it and for a while after but in the long run it should make your shoulder feel a lot better…Vanessa said that it's probably been in pain." Myka said.

"I guess, I haven't really noticed." Tsia lied.

"Well anyways it's gonna feel better now, but she wants to wait to enroll you in school until we see how you do medically here first." Myka told her.

"So no school?" Tsia asked, disappointed.

"I can sign you up for some online classes." Claudia piped up.

"Yes, that way you can still get an education while making sure you are in good physical condition." Helena said with a nod.

"I'll set you up a nice little station in the office at the Warehouse." Claudia said with a smile.

"That sounds nice, doesn't it?" Myka said, trying to pull Tsia out of her shell a little more.

"Yeah, I guess…" Tsia replied, taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"So, after dinner I suggest we watch a movie!" Pete said excitedly after an awkward moment of silence.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Myka groaned, already knowing the answer.

"Avengers!" Pete shouted right on cue.

"Pete you've seen Avengers at least 50 times why do we need to see it again?" Myka asked.

"Cause it's a good movie, and Tsia probably hasn't seen it." Pete justified.

"Yeah I have. It's a thing in my universe too…" Tsia said before taking a bite of garlic bread.

"Aww…" Pete pouted.

"But it is a good movie…maybe there's some differences…" Tsia said, trying to cheer Pete up.

"Fine, we'll watch Avengers again. But I need to shower first." Myka said as she continued eating.

"As do I…" Helena added on.

"You two aren't going to shower together are you, cause that might take a while after what I just saw." Pete commented with a smirk, causing Myka to nearly choke on her food.

"PETE!" Myka yelled, her face turning completely red.

"Well if Pete would learn to knock we wouldn't have had this problem." Helena said, annoyed as the rest of the group, sans Artie, starting chuckling softly.

"Okay enough! Pete you will knock next time because I don't want to be discussing my agent's sex lives at the dinner table! And you two…" Artie yelled, turning towards Myka and HG. "I thought Vanessa gave you clear instructions, why aren't you following them?" He asked half awkwardly, half upset.

"It was my fault, and It won't happen again. Well at least until after we get cleared by the doctor." Helena said with a smirk.

"Good. Now I vote we never discuss this again." Claudia croaked out nervously.

"Agreed." Myka said, burying her face in her hand.

"Okay, so Avengers at eight?" Abigail suggested, steering the conversation back towards the movie.

"Please." Steve said before finishing the last of the food on his plate.

"I'll be in my room doing computer stuff until then, this conversation got too awkward too fast. Goodbye." Claudia said, grabbing Steve by the arm and dragging them both out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to my room until then too…unless you need any help doing the dishes?" Pete said, directing his question at Abigail.

"No, you're fine, I just have to load the dishwasher and we're good." She replied as she got up and started gathering the empty plates.

"Coolio." Pete said as she ran up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go finish putting stuff away before the movie…I showered right after I got up." Tsia said as she got up.

"Okay, I'll come get you before the movie." Myka said as Tsia went up the stairs.

"Wow, I think that's the most she's talked to all of us since she got here." Abigail said as she continued cleaning up the table.

"Yeah, I think she's slowly started to come out of her shell, Helena had a little talk to her that she still won't tell me all about, and I think that helped." Myka said, side eyeing HG.

"I did not have a 'talk' with her. I simply told her that we're here for her." Helena defended, taking a sip of water from the glass in front of her.

"Either way, it worked." Myka said with a smile as she started to get up.

"Well hopefully we can prove to her that we in no way intend to hurt her." Helena said, also getting up.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I've seen how you guys act with her, she'll figure it out sooner rather than later." Abigail chimed in, taking a load of dishes into the kitchen.

"I hope so, maybe the movie will loosen her up a bit more, since all she has to do is sit there and not make any direct contact with anyone." Myka said as she walked towards the stairs, followed closely by Helena.

"We'll find out…"Artie trailed off as everyone left.

* * *

About an hour had passed and Myka and Helena had showered, separately, and changed into pajamas before they made their way over to Tsia's room to find her still putting things away.

"Hey, you ready for the movie?" Myka asked as she knocked on the doorframe to Tsia's room and waked in.

"Uh, yeah." Tsia said, looking around her still messy room.

"Well, we can help you finish up after the movie if you want, but it looks like you got a lot done." Myka said

"Yeah, I guess…it might be a little late after the movie…I just wanted to get it done before I only have one arm to use." Tsia said, sitting down on her buried bed.

"I know what you mean." Myka said with a smile, wiggling her slung arm making Tsia laugh softly. "Well, either way, it's break time. Do you want some popcorn or soda?" Myka asked.

"Sure…" Tsia said, following them out of the room and down the stairs.

"What kind do you want?" Myka asked as they went into the living room.

"Sprite?"

"Pete can you bring Tsia in a sprite?" Myka yelled as she sat down on one end of the couch, with Helena settling into her side, Myka's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Tsia sat down on a cushion in front of the couch.

"Yeah man, I'm just finishing up the popcorn, we got tons!" Pete yelled back from the kitchen as Steve and Claudia came in and sat on two cushions on the ground next to the couch, saving the two remaining chairs for Abigail and Artie who came in and took their seats. Followed by Pete waddling in with three huge popcorn bowls and sodas.

"Okay everyone, a popcorn for the couch dwellers, the chair dwellers and the floor dwellers." Pete said handing out the popcorn containers as he also handed Claudia and Tsia sodas. "Who's ready to start the movie?" He said, clapping and rubbing his hands together before moving over to the TV and pressing play on the DVD player.

The movie had only been on for twenty minutes when Myka got bored, that's also when she noticed Tsia starting to shift uncomfortably on the floor.

"Hey…"Myka whispered to Helena getting her attention.

"Yes?" Helena asked, turning her head towards Myka.

"She keeps shifting around, I think she's uncomfortable." Myka said, gesturing towards Tsia.

"Well we were just in a car accident, she's probably still stiff." Helena said, lifting her body from her comfortable spot in Myka's arm and leaned over towards Tsia's head. "Why don't you come sit up here, there's plenty of room and it's far more comfortable." Helena whispered to her.

"No, I'm fine." Tsia replied quickly.

"Nonsense, that floor must be awfully uncomfortable after just being in an accident, come up here." Helena insisted, watching as Tsia hesitantly moved from her spot and onto the couch next to her. "See, isn't that much better." Helena said as she settled back into Myka's side.

It wasn't then until half way through the movie that Helena realized Tsia had fallen asleep. She felt a weight on her shoulder and was surprised to see Tsia asleep, with her head fallen from the back of the couch onto Helena's shoulder.

"Myka" Helena whispered to her cuddle mate only to find her looking at something on her phone.

"Huh?" Myka asked, switching her attention from her phone to Helena.

"Look." HG said, gesturing to her shoulder. Myka looked over and a large smile broke out on her face as she took in the sight before her. HG relaxed in her arms with Tsia asleep on her shoulder.

"That's gotta be uncomfortable too though." Myka said, Grabbing a pillow from the edge of the couch and putting it on HG' s lap. "Try and like slowly move her to laying down." Myka said. Helena did as instructed and slowly and carefully moved Tsia to a laying down position in her lap.

"This is nice." Helena said, letting out a contented sigh.

The rest of the movie went without incident and when it was done Pete turned the lights on to find a sleeping HG and Tsia with Myka doing something on her phone.

"Aw, isn't that adorable." Claudia whispered as she got up from her position on the floor.

"Shut up." Myka said, glaring at them.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Claudia said playfully, but not before taking out her phone and snapping a picture of the three.

"Yeah me too." Pete said, putting the DVD back in the case.

"Me three." Steve added.

"I hate to continue this trend but me too." Abigail said.

"As will I." Artie said, getting up and putting on his jacket.

"Night guys." Myka said, watching them all go their separate ways.

Myka waited a moment until everyone was in their separate rooms before placing a feathery kiss to the top of Helena's head, stirring her awake.

"Mm, is the movie over with?" Helena asked groggily.

"Yeah, It's time for bed." Myka said.

"We have to wake Tsia up." Helena said with a yawn.

"Yeah." My replied, trying to figure out how to wake her up.

Helena took her hand and began rubbing circles on the girls back until she awoke with a jolt.

"It's okay, it's just us dear." Helena said softly as she tried to calm her down.

"Oh, sorry…" Tsia said, shooting up from Helena's lap and looking at them.

"It's time to go to bed, everyone's tired. We'll help you put stuff away tomorrow okay?" Myka said, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, thanks. Night." Tsia said quickly as she got up and sped up the stairs to her room.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Helena said when she heard Tsia's door close.

"I guess, either way, we need to go to bed." Myka said, standing up despite Helena's tries to anchor her down.

"Fine, but not without a goodnight kiss." Helena said with a smirk.

"You're insufferable." Myka faux chastised as she leaned down and kissed Helena softly.

"Mm, better." Helena hummed as she got up, grabbed Myka's hand and led them back up to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow has this been a ride you guys! I know it’s been four years since an update on this was published on ffnet and I’m not sure anyone’s still reading. But this is a story I started when I was young and haven’t been able to get out of my head since. It’s taken some time for me to round back to it, but boy am I happy that I did! I hope my writing has improved in these past four years! If I can find the time I think I’m going to go back and reedit and write the previous chapters and fix some stuff! So if anyone's still here, give me a shout! I’d love to connect with you all again! Sorry for the long ass delay!

Helena awoke slowly, feeling the pain of the previous day already setting into her tense muscles. She groaned unwillingly as she tried to sit up, stirring Myka awake with it. 

“What’s wrong?” Myka asked worriedly, sleep thick in her voice.

“It seems as though I hurt more today than I did yesterday.” Helena groaned again, forcing her body to sit completely up against the headboard. 

“Oh, yeah...I feel it too.” Myka winced as she sat up similarly.

“Where are those capsules that Pete brought home for us?” Helena asked, glancing over to the side table on her side of the bed.

“Here, I put them in the drawer so they weren’t just sitting out.” Myka said, leaning over carefully and grabbing them out from the drawer.

“How many are we required to take?” Helena asked, opening the top of the small container.

“I think the label said one to two, based on pain level.” Myka replied.

“What is it going to do?” Helena asked, eyeing the small oblong pills suspiciously.

“It will help with the pain, but it also might get you a little high.” Myka laughed, as she watched Helena dry swallow two of the pills.

“I’m just gonna take one, hand ‘em over pill thief.” Myka teased as Helena handed them to her.

“I’ll have you know that that bottle was for me, it had my name on it. So technically, you are the pill thief darling.” Helena said with a smirk, leaning over to place a quick kiss on Myka’s lips. 

“Oh well.” Myka whispered against Helenas lips.

“I do believe we should probably go eat something rather quickly, due to the fact that this bottle says to not take them without food.” Helena said with a laugh, as she continued to read the bottle.

“Right...Breakfast, yes that’s a good idea.” Myka said, slightly concerned, as she threw the blanket off her legs and slowly got up from the bed. “How’s your head? Can you walk on your own today?” Myka continued, watching Helena carefully as she got up from the bed.

“I am certain I can walk on my own now, as for my head, that still hurts.” Helena said with a frown.

“The pills should help with that too, just give it a little time to kick in.” Myka said, opening the bedroom door and walking into the hallway with Helena.

The pair made their way slowly down to the kitchen, fully aware of all the parts of their bodies that currently hurt more than they did yesterday.

“I’m never getting into an automobile again.” Helena said bitterly as she stepped off the final step.

“Narcotics make you very dramatic I see.” Myka let out a warm laugh as the two entered the kitchen, finding Vanessa and Abigail in serious conversation.

“Good, you two are up! Abigail and I have some things we’d like to discuss with the two of you.” Vanessa said, gesturing for them to sit down at the table.

“Can I have coffee before we start this conversation? And some food, we just took some of the pain pills upstairs without reading the label first.” Myka said, as she poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed an apple for herself, and a banana for Helena, before handing it to her and sitting down. 

“Helena I already made some tea this morning let me pour you some.” Abigail said sweetly as she stood up and poured a cup of tea for her, before siting back down.

“So what, may I ask, would you like to speak with us about?” Helena asked tentatively, taking a sip of her tea. 

“Our medical plan for Tsia. Both physical and mental.” Vanessa stated, looking between the two. 

“And? What is it?” Myka asked, biting into her apple. 

“Well we have been discussing it for the past hour or so, and we think we have come to a viable plan that incorporates both the psychical issues, with the mental ones.” Abigail started.

“Yesterday during my exam I did some blood work on Tsia, and along with the numerous breaks and fractures of her bones, she is malnourished. She has a multitude of vitamin deficiencies, and is underweight for her age and height class.” Vanessa said, almost clinically.

“So her parents were also withholding food from her?” Helena asked, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. 

“Based on what I’ve seen from her the few meals she’s eaten with us and other psychological markers, I would say yes. When she eats she doesn’t eat very much at all, so I’m assuming they didn’t give her food, and when they did it wasn’t very much. I wouldn’t be surprised If her school meal was the only one she was given each day.” Abigail explained. 

“Alright so what do we do about that?” Myka asked worriedly. 

“We’ll get her on a specific vitamin regimen, focusing on the ones her body is currently severely lacking. Along with that I’d like to put her on a very low dose steroid in order to improve her current lung functions and other things. Of course a low dose of narcotic for the pain as well, at least until we can get her current injuries healed.” Vanessa said, an almost sad look on her face. 

Vanessa paused for a long moment before taking a deep breath in.

“To be very frank if she wouldn’t have come here I’m not sure how much longer she would’ve lived.” She said gravely, before continuing, “Between the malnutrition and other things, one major injury and she would’ve had irrecoverable internal damage. She got very lucky the car crash wasn’t worse yesterday, and that she didn’t sustain any injuries from it.”

There was a heavy silence in the room as Helena and Myka took in this new information. Letting It process through their minds as they slowly sipped at their coffee and tea. 

“So if that’s the physical plan, what is the mental plan? I assume you want to do therapy sessions with her?” Myka finally spoke up, asking.

“Yes, I’d like to start with some initial talk therapy sessions but I’d also like to add an anti-anxiety medication to her medical regime.” Abigail explained.

“I don’t know you guys that seems like a lot of pills for a young girl to be taking.” Myka said, shaking her head.

“And there’s a lot more we could be putting her on, but these ones are the essentials we have narrowed it down to. As her now primary care physician these are doctors orders. Non-negotiable. It’s going to be a long road ahead, both physically and mentally. But she’s safe here now, and we’re gonna make sure she can thrive as well.” Vanessa said, reaching over and squeezing Myka’s hand gently. 

“Wont she be even the least bit suspicious that we are suddenly thrusting a handful of pills in her face? She just got her, and we somehow have already figured out exactly what she needs?” Helena said, her voice thick with worry. 

“See that’s an aspect where I think we have an advantage,” Abigail started, before continuing “She already knows us, sort of. That’s why I think she has warmed up even faster than would normally be the timeline with this type of trauma. If she used our show as a sort of escapist fantasy, then she already has a certain level of trust for us.”

“That makes sense I guess.” Myka said, finishing her apple.

“So what does that mean for today?” Helena asked, looking between Vanessa and Abigail.

“Abigail is going to run into town right now and pick up all the prescriptions I called in for Tsia. Then after she wakes up we’re going to talk her through the shoulder realignment and I’m going to administer a sedative for her and realign her shoulder.” Vanessa said, with a nod.

“I’m going to give her a few more days to adjust, and to let her anti-anxiety meds start a baseline before I approach the topic of talk therapy with her. It would be helpful if the two of you could bring it up casually to make it seem normal, and not scary so that when it comes time she’s less anxious about it.” Abigail said, standing up from her chair.

“And this is all going to help her feel more comfortable?” Helena asked skeptically.

“Very much so.” Vanessa stated.

“Alright. Can we let her sleep in as long as she needs at least for today?” Myka asked, watching Vanessa stand up as well.

“Of course, I’m going to go start setting up, it’ll take some time to get it ready anyways. When she wakes up have her eat a very light breakfast, no caffeine.” Vanessa said as she exited the kitchen. 

The pair sat in heavy silence for what seemed like an eternity before Helena finally spoke up, quietly, “Myka that is a lot to take in.” 

“Helena...” Myka trailed off.

“The horrors this girl has experienced, the suffering she’s been through. I am at a loss for words.” Helena said somberly. 

“I know...and I know that you weren’t the one that signed up for this. I was. So if you want to take a step back...I understand.” Myka said, reaching out to hold Helenas hand in her own.

“No.” Helena said quickly, “She needs us, both of us. I’ll be okay.”

Before Myka could say anything else, Claudia burst into the kitchen, tablet in hand.

“Hey guys why the long faces?” She asked curiously as she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee.

“Nothing, what’s that for?” Myka replied, gesturing towards the tablet in her hand.

“Oh! I found Pete’s lost tablet, since he obviously doesn’t use it I cleared it out and downloaded a whole bunch of books and stuff for Tsia so she can read while only have one hand.” Claudia said happily, placing the tablet down on the table.

“That’s very sweet of you Claudia, thank you.” Helena said warmly, smiling at her.

“No problem, and if baby genius read through all of those she can just download whatever she wants, I hooked up your mega rich credit card to the online bookstore so she can access whatever she wants.” Claudia explained. 

“Is this why bookstores are going extinct?” Helena laughed quietly.

“Digital age HG!” Claudia smirked as she grabbed a banana and left the kitchen.

“How the hell are we supposed to tell her that she has to take practically a whole pharmacy from here on out?” Myka asked, shaking her head.

“Maybe lead in with the tablet.” Helena replied with a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for anyone still reading, or anyone new!


End file.
